Gravity of Love
by Silver Evenstar
Summary: [AU][InuKag]Kikyou, a genius programmer at the age of 19, sends a CD to her exboyfriend for safe keeping with instructions to NEVER load it. When an accident leaves Inuyasha with that program on his computer by the name of 'Kagome', what's a guy to do?
1. O Fortuna velut Luna

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma.**

_O Fortuna velut Luna_

It was far more quiet in the office than she would have liked it to be. Apparently he found no reason to speak to her either, as he kept his back to her, toying with a long strand of hair that had fallen over his shoulder. To avoid grumbling under her breath about how much she _hated_ just standing there, when she could have been working, she attempted to keep her gaze wandering the room, wringing her hands in what could have been confused as nervous action. No this was annoyance. Pure, undiluted annoyance—and only the man in front of her seemed to able to get under her skin just enough to let it show.

" I take it the programs are coming along nicely then." It was more of statement than a question, and she had to refrain from growling at him. _'It took him _that_ long to say that!?'_ Rolling her eyes, she pulled her hands behind her back and for the fifth time in eight minutes wondered why she was working for this guy again. _'Oh yeah, best equipment around. I couldn't do _it_ anywhere else_._'_

" Yes Mr. Onigumo. Is there anything else you need?" Again the man was silent as though he was ignoring her. The poor girl could almost feel a twitch in her eyebrow forming. After a minute or so, the man simply waved his hand towards, the silent motion to simply _leave_. Biting her tongue, she whirled on her heel and did her best _not_ to storm right of out the office. Just as her hand reached for the doorknob however, his voice caused her to stop, but his words caused her to freeze all the way down to her soul.

" I heard you have been working on your own little 'project' Kikyou. Sources tell me it's just like the other programs… I want it. Don't even bother trying to fight me. It's mine." Kikyou stared down at her hand clenched to the doorknob, knuckles white from her grip, but not even her grip could keep her hand from shaking. _'I just finished… I can't… I won't…She'll never forgive me. I won't give it to you Naraku! Even if I have to…'_ Kikyou cringed and didn't bother to try and hide her conflicting emotions. Throwing the door open, she stormed out of the room without a second glance, knowing full well that Naraku was smirking at her back.

'_Guess that leaves only one option…_'

* * *

" Yeesh I mean it Inuyasha I'm _sorry_!" The poor boy yelped as the hanyou took another swing at him, barely ducking in time to dodge the claws. The irate hanyou simply snarled at him and took another swing, purposely allowing the boy to dodge his attack while a girl sitting on the bed was laughing so hard, she was holding her stomach like it was going to burst open. 

" _How_ many times do I have to tell you to keep your fucking hands _off_ my sister you lech!?" Inuyasha snarled as Miroku continued to sidestep and do his best to avoid the _very_ pissed off hanyou. Said sister laughed even harder to the point she rolled off the bed and hit the floor, her laughing uninterrupted by the sudden impact. It did however cause the hanyou to pause and glance back at her.

" _Step_-sister. She's your stepsister Inuyasha! Sango don't just sit there laughing help me!" Inuyasha snarled and stepped closer to Miroku as Sango _finally_ jumped up and attached herself to her brother's arm, but her laughing had yet to subside. The rumbling in his chest quieted down a little, but Inuyasha continued to glare daggers at Miroku who had backed himself up into Inuyasha's desk. Sango finally caught her breath and leaned onto Inuyasha's shoulder, one arm still wrapped around her stomach.

" Oh don't worry about him Yasha. You _know_ it won't be the last time he touches me—" She had to bite her tongue to keep herself from giggling at the look Inuyasha shot his best friend of twelve years. " Besides… I want to be the one who kills him for grabbing _my_ ass!" She stalked towards Miroku who let out an 'eep' at the sudden look that crossed the girl's face and bolted out the door, followed shortly by suddenly raging girl.

" My lady please, you know I was simply admiring!" Miroku's voice faded as he charged down the stairs with a screeching Sango still in pursuit. Rolling his eyes, Inuyasha groaned and flopped down onto his bed face first. _'Those two never change…' _It was the same routine every day since Miroku hit thirteen. He knew Sango could take care of herself, and that Miroku would never actually go too far with his stepsister, but damnit it was the principle of the point!

" My, my… you didn't even hear me come up the stairs? Are Miroku and Sango going at it again?" Inuyasha pushed himself up to sit on the edge of his bed as his mother smiled warmly at him from his doorway, holding what appeared to be a letter in her hand. Inuyasha twitched his ears in almost annoyance, why was his mother the only one able to sneak up on him like that? Smiling even more, Izaiyoi entered the room, and took up a spot next to Inuyasha on the bed.

" Like always, those two are gonna fuc—drive me up the wall." Inuyasha flinched at the scolding look his mother shot him before handing him the letter. Instead of saying anything, she simply kissed his temple and stood to leave the room. Inuyasha stared down at the letter in his hand. It was… different. It was a manila envelop, and something hard was inside of it. But what surprised him most was… _'Kikyou sent it?'_

" Keh!"

* * *

" So… Kikyou really sent it? When was the last time you heard from her anyways?" Miroku looked over the CD case in his hand. It was a plain case, with a just as plain CD inside, with the exception of 'P.Miko' written across the top of the silver in red. 

" About two week ago. She sounded kinda stressed the last time I talked to her, but she did mention she'd be sending me a letter. She didn't say she'd be sending a CD too. The letter says not to load the CD though, so I got no idea what's on it. Guess she just wants me to hold onto it." Inuyasha shrugged and snagged the case out Miroku's hand as he leaned back in his computer chair.

" 'P.Miko' huh? Sounds like some kind of top-secret program if you ask me. You sure you aren't going to load it up? At least take a _peek_ Inuyasha!" Glowering at Miroku, Inuyasha obviously had to refrain himself from reaching out and clawing his best friend's eyes out.

" And betray her trust like that? Did Sango really fuck up your brain when she knocked you down the stairs earlier?" Inuyasha growled out as he put the CD case on top of his computer tower. Grumbling under his breath, Inuyasha took one last look at the letter that had accompanied the CD, before snarling and quickly turning the letter into a ball and threw it in the trash, crossing his arms over his chest, both of his ears twitching madly. It only meant one thing, and Miroku winced inwardly at the thought of having to bring it up.

" I take it… she's not coming back any time soon?" Yup he hit it right on the head. Inuyasha physically flinched, though it wouldn't have been noticeable if he hadn't been _looking_ for it. _'Still madly in love I see my dear friend.'_ Miroku blew out a breath and adjusted his stance on the bed. _'He's going to kill me for this… I just know it.'_

" You know Inuyasha, it's been three years. You know Sango and I love Kikyou, we were all best friends throughout most of high school, but don't you think it's about time—" Miroku had the hardest time holding in the literal squeal that wanted to fly out of his throat at the look Inuyasha shot him. _'Yup, I'm never gonna survive long enough to stroke Sango's amazing bottom again.'_

" You're right, I should have moved on by now. I've _tried_, but damnit Miroku this is _Kikyou_. I've loved her since like… the third grade." Inuyasha suddenly slumped in his chair, ears flattened to his head. Miroku couldn't deny that one truth, even if it had been years later before Kikyou noticed _him_. Inuyasha had found her—well more heard her—in one of the closest crying her eyes out. Apparently Kikyou's family had suffered some big tragedy. Her little sister had been killed in a hit and run accident.

The man lounging in front of him slumped looked little like the Inuyasha he had known for most of his life. Inuyasha was rash, blunt, and even violent… but he had such a good heart and was almost always a very bright personality, even if he wasn't nessicarly _nice_ about it. It disturbed both him and Sango to see one person bring him down. Inuyasha had yet to really recover from Kikyou. Sadly, there wasn't much they could do for him. They weren't sure anyone really could.

" Hey Yasha, can I borrow your computer? Dads' on the one downstairs… I swear I keep telling them I need one for myself but do they listen? Of course not…" Sango grumbled as she leaned on doorway, a small glare still directed towards Miroku's direction. Snapping out his daze, Inuyasha reached up and grabbed Miroku by the collar of his shirt before he could ascend on his sister.

" Come on 'monk-in-training'. I think it's high time we throw your ass out of here." Motioning towards his computer in a silent acknowledge that Sango could have the computer, he dragged his best friend quite literally out of the room, watching his hand try in vain to reach out and grab his sister's ass.

" Touch her and die!"

" Sorry, sorry!"

* * *

Groaning, Sango flopped into her brother's computer chair, adjusting it and dropping her English book off to the side on the desk. _Bloody hell. Seven pages on the Odyssey? Now where did Inuyasha put those CD's?_ Grumbling, she reached down to pull out a drawer to the desk, eyes lighting up at the different kinds of music that adorned the drawer. Scanning through it, she frowned. 

" Damn Inu where'd you put it?" Scanning the drawer once more, she glanced at the slightly messy desk covered in papers and several different CD's. Rolling her eyes and mumbling something about 'males' and their 'inability to keep things clean', she started her search through the music CD's. After several minutes she gave up and threw up her arms.

" Idiot better not have lost my music, or so help me he's gonna suffer throughout training later on." Narrowing her eyes at her English book, she glanced up at the tower and blinked.

" Well that's new…" She snagged the case and examined the CD inside of it. Raising her brow, she pulled the CD from the case and examined it further as if it would actually speak to her and tell her what was on it. It wasn't unusual for Inuyasha to burn mix CD's. Twitching her nose, she shrugged after a moment and popped the CD into the tower. However she paled slightly as the screen suddenly went blank. After a moment, the simple white text popped up across the screen.

_**Installing…** _

" Installing? Installing _what_?" Sango whimpered and hit the eject button, but the tray refused to open. After several tries, the words moved down the screen.

_**Installing… 50 percent**_

" No, no, no stop!" Sango squeaked, but the computer of course did not respond.

**_Coding Error M16…_**

_**Rerouting…**_

_**Please enter password:**_

Sango stared blankly at the screen before remembering the label on the CD. _Maybe I can… uhh._ Flinching slightly, she entered 'P.Miko' into the blinking section and hit enter. After the computer fan seemed to hit overdrive it sudden stopped.

_**Incorrect Password…**_

_**Data corrupted—Memory Simulator damaged…**_

_**Installing… 75** **percent**_

Sango squeaked again and for a moment considered pummeling the computer and blaming it on Kirara. Except the fact that… Inuyasha would know better that Kirara would never knock over the computer, let alone jump up on the messy desk.

**_Data corrupted—Rerouting Emotion Stimulator Coding…_**

_**Success…**_

_**Repairing Emotion Stimulator Coding… **_

_**Success…**_

_**Installing… 95 percent**_

_**Data Process Incomplete—Memory Coding 50 percent Damaged… **_

_**Repairing Memory Simulator…**_

_**Success… 50 percent**_

_**Failure… 50 percent**_

_**Memory Simulator Coding Half Recovered…**_

_**Installing… 100 percent**_

_**Complete**_

After several minutes of staring weakly at the computer that refused to listen to her, the start screen suddenly popped up. Blinking several times at the computer, it appeared fine. No new icons popped up on the computer. It didn't appear to be loading anything up. Blinking several more times, Sango quickly hit the eject button on the tray again. The computer whirled for a moment as though it didn't _want_ to release the CD, but finally gave it up.

Sango quickly grabbed the CD, and placed it back in its case and atop the computer just as Inuyasha stalked into the room. Twirling the computer chair to face him, she started to open her mouth and point to the case on top of the tower before Inuyasha noticed her English book.

" Aw fuck! I forgot all about that essay." Sango flinched and snagged her English book and looked up at Inuyasha as she stood.

" Well I'll let you have the computer then. Since apparently even _I_ have done more than you." She teased lightly and patted him on the back, as she backed out the room with a wink. Groaning with a glance at the computer, he glanced at the clock before snorting.

" I'll get up early and do it."

Sango had completely forgotten to ask Inuyasha what that disc did in the first place…

* * *

A/N: O Fortuna velut Luna — Oh Fortune of the Moon 


	2. Insult Me Not

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma.**

_Insult Me Not_

Inuyasha let out a harsh groan as his alarm clock went off at exactly four-thirty in the morning. '_Why the fuck did I set that thing this early for again?'_ He grumbled and practically fell out of the bed as his legs tangled into the sheets. Hard to believe that Inuyasha could have been capable of tearing the room apart _gracefully_ in moments if he wished… and was awake apparently.

Glaring at the offending English book, he flopped down in front of his computer. Flipping his speakers on, he searched through his music drawer before pulling out a random CD and stuck it into the tray for the computer. After waiting several moments for his player to automatically pop up, instead he got a blank gray box. Blinking several times, he clicked his mouse over it once… twice.

'_**I can't believe you **_**listen**_** to this kind of stuff.'**_

Inuyasha blinked once again at the box. It didn't even have an X at the top right of the box, or an 'Yes', 'No', or 'Cancel' button. _'Maybe I'm just too far tired for this…'_ The box suddenly disappeared before it reappeared again seconds later.

'_**Seriously do you want to blow an eardrum or something?'**_

'_Okay now I know I'm… imagining things. Is my computer… talking to me?'_ He stared dumbly at his computer before looking back at the clock, and then back at the computer again, rubbing his eyes. The gray box had disappeared, and his player suddenly loaded up as usual. Shaking his head, he rubbed his temples and hit play… and no sound came out.

" What the fuck!?" He snarled. He glanced at his speakers, tapping against them carefully with his claws before he felt a twitch start to settle into his eyebrow.

_**'It might help if you took the mute off baka…'**_

Oh his computer was _not_ insulting him… especially not at this time in the morning. Un-muting his computer, the song came blasting out over the speakers. Growling lowly at his computer he pulled up his word program without much problem. Rubbing his eyes he started to type the essay. _'I'm losing it.'

* * *

_

It was about six-fifteen in the morning by the time Inuyasha finished the essay without a problem or interruption from the little gray box. By the time he finished he was convinced that it was just his imagination at work trying to tell him he better not even _think_ about getting up so early next time. Turning off the player, he leaned back against his chair with his hands behind his head with a yawn.

His ears twitched forward, then stood straight up on instinct at the odd sound that suddenly escaped his speakers. He couldn't quite describe it, but it sounded like… someone was trying scratch _through_ his speakers. He sat up a little as the sound barely escaped the speakers yet again.

" Okay… something is very wrong with this fucking thing…" He turned off the speakers; staring at them oddly before his screen blinked off for a moment, then back on.

'_**Oh that was just mean. Oh well, it doesn't matter anyways, it's not set up right.'**_

" You've got to be… kidding me." Inuyasha felt his eyebrow twitch as he leaned forward to stare at his screen.

'_**Why did you install me if you don't even know how to **_**use**_** me stupid?'**_

" Install… what… the…?" Inuyasha growled sharply at his computer screen, feeling his claws flex as though he considered tearing the offending machine up.

'_**If you turn on your microphone I could hear you and you probably wouldn't have to stare at the computer like a complete idiot.'**_

For a moment, Inuyasha felt red seep into his glare, before he reached up and turned on the microphone, but suddenly found himself with a loss of words. Awe and anger had him choked up. Baring his fangs at the computer screen, he flopped back into his chair and crossed his arms over his chest. Silence filled the room before the gray box disappeared again. Moments later it reappeared in very large and offending letters…

**_'WELL STUPID!? Are you gonna sit there and say NOTHING? I can tell you turned it ON you know…baka…'_**

And that was the end of Inuyasha's patience, as he knew it. Jumping to his feet so fast that the chair was shoved so hard it went flying back against his bed. " What do you mean _stupid_!? You're a computer, you aren't even supposed to be able to _CALL_ me stupid or an idiot—you useless fucking excuse for a machine!"

**_'Great… looks like I get stuck with some baka with a temper fit for a two year old. Are you gonna answer my question or not?'_**

Inuyasha snarled at the insult, turning away from the computer to fetch his chair. " I wouldn't be calling me that as I'm the one capable of tearing you to bits in seconds. And what question would that be exactly?" He stopped after a moment as he turned to grab his chair and blinked at the wall behind his bed. '_Am I really… _fighting_ with my computer? My god I really _am_ fucking losing it!'_

'_**You know… why you installed me! I mean I'm missing vital parts to my code because you don't even **_**know**_** what you're doing…'**_

The twitch was back in his left brow. Growling low in his chest, he showed an amazing amount of restraint by _not_ throwing his chair at the computer. " What do you mean install you? I haven't installed anything in weeks… unless you've been lying dormant in my computer. What are you some kind of hacker program or something fucking stupid like that?" The computer didn't respond for several moments, the fan kicked on in the back.

**_'You mean to tell me YOU aren't the one who installed me… but it's your computer?'_**

For simple text, it sure was starting to get on his nerves by point out the obvious. " Yes and yes… I think. What are you anyways?" The fan kicked on again in the back and he hadn't noticed it had stopped at some point.

**_'Me? Oh I'm Project Miko! Nice to meet you… I think. Are you sure you're the one who owns this computer?'_**

The _computer_ doubted him!? Biting his bottom lip until he drew blood, Inuyasha flexed his claws once again at his side, momentarily wondering how badly his mother would ground him if he tore apart the computer using the excuse 'it kept insulting me'. " Yes I own the computer damnit! And by the way… I asked _what_ you are… Project Mieko or whatever the fuck you just said doesn't tell me much…" The fan in the back of the computer started to hum even louder than it had before.

'_**Good grief—stop cursing at me would you? I'm an AI project of course. You know… as in **_**Artificial Intelligence**_**. If you don't even know what I am, or even who installed me then what are you going to do with me?'**_

No _there_ was a perfectly good question. " Erase you I suppose. After all I didn't even _put_ you on there." Inuyasha grumbled and reached for the mouse. The fan in his computer suddenly seemed to hit max, and for a moment he could have sworn it was the entire computer coming undone.

**_'No you can't do that! It'd be like… like… killing me! Oh please don't erase me!!!!'_**

Inuyasha blinked at his screen weakly before moving his hand away from the mouse. " You plead like a girl…" The fan in the back suddenly slowed down to a quiet hum.

'_**Well that might be because I **_**am**_** a girl baka…'**_

" You aren't 'anything'. You're a computer stupid!" Inuyasha seethed at his computer, watching the screen do an odd sort of fuzzy motion wave across the screen.

**_'You were writing an essay… don't you have something better to do, like—oh I don't know—school?'_**

For a moment all Inuyasha could process was 'huh'? Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. Whirling around to glance at the clock, Inuyasha literally fell out of his chair. " _SHIT_. It's almost eight!" Inuyasha pushed himself off the floor to scurry around the room, grabbing his stuff and shoving it into his backpack.

'_**You really **_**do**_** have a cursing problem you know that right?'**_

" Shut up you piece of metal! When I get home you are so going to be erased, even if I have to fucking tear the computer physically apart." He snarled and bolted out the door. Several moments of silence went by before the little box popped up with one word.

**_'Bye?'

* * *

_**

" Man… are you sure you're computer was uhh… 'talking' to you?" A boy questioned as he leaned over the same computer that had been insulting Inuyasha earlier that day. The screen was now blank, void of any unusual boxes or words. Inuyasha was sitting on his bed Indian style watching the boy work around his computer.

" Yes Falx… I'm quite positive the computer was er… 'talking' to me. The program said it some sort of AI." Falx raised a brow at the silver haired boy before giving a slight shrug.

" Got me what it is then, cause I searched the logs for anything unusual, even the installation logger and I got nothing. No abnormalities or glitches. Hell not even any hacker traces." Crossing his arms over his chest he stared down at the tower as if he expected it to talk to him like Inuyasha claimed it had. " Well anyways I fixed your speakers at least."

" They were broken?" Inuyasha raised his brow, remembering that this morning they had been playing music just fine. Falx shrugged again and turned to face Inuyasha.

" Not really. They weren't picking up all the info from the computer though. They're all up to par now though. Did you uhh… let Sango and Miroku know that your computer was talking to you?" Inuyasha couldn't help the glare that came across towards his friend before rolling his eyes slightly as Falx flipped the speakers on.

" Don't be stupid. Miroku would have never dropped it and Sango would have probably been scarred for life figuring her brother was indeed a fucking nut as everyone claims." Falx chuckled and grabbed his schoolbag before taking another glance at the computer.

" Well if it starts to act up again, just give me a call. I swear though, if you got some kind of new virus that has _got_ to be one of the weirdest ones yet… I mean a computer virus that starts to call you names—" Falx winced before giving a way and made his way out of the bedroom, closing the door behind him. Sighing roughly, Inuyasha flopped back against the wall, slumping down slightly.

" Maybe I really was just tired or something. I mean… my computer _picked_ a fight with me." He grunted and closed his eyes, the ears on his head drooped down slightly as he relaxed.

" Well actually… _you_ picked a fight with _me_. Didn't I tell you earlier that you have a serious cursing problem? Then again I really shouldn't be surprised that would be fixed over the course of a few hours…" Inuyasha let out a yelp and leapt up off the bed and hit the floor. The sound of a girl's voice had appeared out of nowhere!

" Yeesh what was that? You sound like a dog…" Inuyasha blinked several times before he realized the ghostly voice was actually coming from his computer speakers. Growling low in the back of his throat, Inuyasha shoved himself off the floor and stalked towards his computer.

" What the fuck? You can talk through the speakers now!?" The girly voice giggled and Inuyasha felt his ears twitch at the sound.

" I told you that they weren't set up right. You left the microphone on, so I knew when you brought that boy by. At least that kid was able to fix up the speakers for me. It's no fun not being able to actually _yell_ back at you. Text is so overrated." The voice giggled again, and Inuyasha found his ears drooping slightly at the sick fact his computer could now insult him directly.

" Didn't I tell you when I got home I was gonna 'erase' your ass even if it required me to tear my computer apart with my bare hands?" Inuyasha growled out, but his ears remained low on his head. '_This is so sick it's not even funny…'_

" Oh come now. I spent all day working on your computer, and you're going to 'erase' me? How are you gonna do that huh? Not even the computer genius could find my programming. And don't even think of pulling the plug! I'll shock your ass into next year." How'd she know he was going to do that? He knew if he tore the computer apart his mother would kill him, and that bloody voice was right. If Falx couldn't find it, he sure as hell couldn't. Slowly Inuyasha pulled his hand away from the plug, which actually gave a spark from the wall as if it was warning him.

" Come on now… tell me your name will you? Or would you prefer I call you dog-boy after all those noises you make. Don't think I can't hear you growling over there."

" Keh! No fucking way bitch." The voice sighed and grumbled something so low in the speakers not even his ears could pick it up, before the voice snapped back at him, in a higher pitched tone than before, causing his ears to mash up against his skull.

" Don't call me bitch _dog-boy_. You're stuck with me. I control just about every function on your computer by now. Anything you do to it I'll pretty much be _allowing_. Until we can figure out how and why I'm on your computer I'm not going anywhere." Inuyasha started to inch his hand back towards the plug, which sparked from the outlet several more times. Inuyasha pulled his hand back for fear that somehow his room might catch fire. Now _that_ one he could never hope to explain.

" After I finish up rewiring your graphics card, I should be able to uhh—manifest—myself on your computer top. You know you really could do with an upgrade; it would make this _sooo_ much easier." The voice almost sounded happy now. The tone was light again, almost playful.

" Oh yeah… and suddenly I just have the urge to _help_ you bitch." Inuyasha seethed at his computer as he made his way across the room to his book bag.

" Oh come on… this is only going to be as bad as you make it. Tell me your name already dog-boy." Inuyasha twisted an ear towards his computer while searching out for his math book. _'Why me?'_ Though in the back of his mind, he wanted to find out too. Just what this 'voice' was and why it was on _his_ computer.

" Inuyasha." Somehow he managed a bored tone despite the fact he looked ready to tear his books apart in frustration.

" Well now… 'Dog demon' huh? Tell you wouldn't happen to actually _be_ a dog demon now would you?"

" Gee whatever gave it away?" Inuyasha rolled his eyes before settling himself on his bed with his notepad and math textbook. " Only half actually…" Now why had he gone and said something like that?

" I see—a hanyou then. Well Inuyasha, it's nice to meet you. As I told you, I'm an AI… Project Miko. However you my dear companion… you may call me Kagome."


	3. Visuals

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma.**

_Visuals_

It had been two days… two days since his computer starting to _talk_ to him. Insult him was more like it actually, but _talk_ either way. He had lost complete control over his computer as well. Every time he had to do a homework assignment, he had to be 'nice' and not 'curse' at his computer just to get the stupid thing to let him type without screwing it up his homework on purpose. He had brought Falx back over the next day, but the stupid _bitch_ computer was completely silent!

" Grumpy as always Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice rang out across the room to him as he lie on his stomach working on a science report. Instead of replying to the computer however, Inuyasha simply grunted and glanced at the computer screen. Several web pages kept flying by as if some kind of ghostly haywire was going on through his computer. Kagome had found out yesterday she could connect to the Internet without his help and started to look for driver upgrades for his graphics card.

" Oh don't be mad at me. You're the one who slacked off last night instead of just getting the report done. I didn't even mess with anything this morning, save for your spelling. You should be thanking me dog-boy." Inuyasha held in a snarl, remembering his second early morning encounter for the _second_ time that week, but 'she' was right. She hadn't even toyed with him this morning; actually she was almost nice to him.

" Keh, whatever." He could hear the computer fan click on. He had learned yesterday the computer fan was actually his best guess to whatever the computer was _feeling_. The angrier it appeared to be, the faster and harder the fan would run—and by the sound of the fan, Kagome was _feeling_ insulted.

" Yeah whatever right back at you dog-boy. You know if you just asked really nice, you could simply _tell_ me what to write and I could type it up for you. You'd be done in a matter of minutes, but _no_. You just have to be a jackass don't you?" He could hear the fuming effect the computer gave off through his speakers by the way it was practically muttered. It was starting to unnerve him a bit that he could pick up any sort of emotion off his computer in the first place. It was a machine for heaven's sake!

"…You'd actually do that for me?" Inuyasha's ears twitched up with the prospect of never having to type out anything ever again, instead of focusing on his anger or uncomfortable feeling he got when he started to actually _think_ the computer might be alive.

" Yeah I guess I could try it… if it got you to stop cursing at me all the time—" Kagome sounded thoughtful as she trailed the sentence off, but before he could pop out a second question, she cut him off. " But don't expect me to _do_ the work too. Find the answers yourself and I'll do the rest." Well that caused a small grumble out of him. Why did he have to _do_ the work when she was very well capable of doing it herself… and _when_ did he really start referring to his computer as a she!? '_Since it started to _talk_ to you baka…'_ His inner voice seemed all too happy to reply to that one. Hmph.

" Look _computer_… have you figured out what happened yet and how you ended up on my computer?" Pushing himself up so he could sit on the edge of his bed, Inuyasha crossed his arms over his chest. After a moment he figured out that probably wasn't the best way to pop out that question. The fan kicked on in rage and Inuyasha's ears automatically flattened to his skull before Kagome could go off.

" Look _dog-boy_! I told you to stop calling me that. The name's KA-GO-ME! If you can't say it, don't address me at all, or I'm going to start shredding up all your files in here you got that!?" Inuyasha was momentarily thankful the rest of his family in the house wasn't demon, or they'd be sure to hear Kagome's screeching all the way downstairs.

" Alright, alright. _Ka-go-me_… have you fucking figured out how you got on my computer yet or not?" Inuyasha snarled low, and he could have sworn he heard her mutter something along the lines of 'goddamn dog' but he wasn't sure. Kagome refused to answer him however and the web pages started to fly across his screen again. Scowling deeply, Inuyasha simply huffed and scooted back along his bed so he could lean against the wall.

" Ah-ha!" Kagome squealed, and a download box popped up on his screen. " I found it, I found it!" Inuyasha felt his ears drop slightly at the tone of her voice.

" Found what exactly?"

" The driver to your graphics card of course." Came the happy girly reply.

* * *

" Kikyou—girl that wasn't exactly the _smart_ thing to do you know." The man leaning over her desk was looking down at her in a worried fashion as she rubbed her temples. He had been saying the same thing over the past two weeks and for the longest moment in time; she really wished she had the power to actually purify demons once again. '_The things you give up in life…'_

" Kouga drop it okay? I didn't have much choice. Naraku couldn't know what I was working on—it was far too important to let his hands on it. It's bad enough he's been dabbling on AI's for over two years, but now he's starting to…" Kouga's hand shot out and covered her mouth; giving her a half glare that clearly stated 'Don't you dare say it'. Rolling her eyes slightly, she shoved his hand off her mouth.

" I get Kouga really. I get it. But would you have preferred it if I let Naraku get his hands on it?" She let the question hang in the air as she stood from her desk. They both already knew the answer to that one. Sighing softly, Kouga leaned up off the desk, his tail poking out of his specially tailed pants flicked almost nervously behind him.

" You sure this mutt-face you been telling me about can handle even the simple task of holding onto the disc?" Kikyou refrained from rolling her eyes at the wolf youkai.

" Kouga he's not an idiot. Do you honestly think that _I_ would date an idiot?"

" What if he loads the disc up like you told him _not_ to?" Kouga purposely avoided the question, and she didn't fail to notice that. Sighing again, Kikyou had to admit she was a little afraid Inuyasha wouldn't follow her orders and actually load the disc up. He wasn't exactly great at following orders.

" I don't think his computer could handle the program so the fail safe should keep the disc from booting up. Plus he doesn't have the password to load up the _entire_ disc." Kikyou motioned for Kouga to follow her as she headed towards the elevator.

" But if he somehow does? Naraku is going to be able to track that if the program gets out past his computer."

" Then we'd better hope that Inuyasha doesn't drive the program off before we can get to it first."

* * *

" This is taking far longer that it should have." Kagome grumped as she started to shove files around on Inuyasha's computer. Seriously the guy had no idea how to keep a computer in good shape. She probably could spend the next week and a half just trying to rearrange his files into a _semi_-working order. '_Probably has something to do with that nasty temper of his. What luck did I draw to get for a master…'_

Something about the word 'master' set her off. No way in hell could this half-human, half-youkai be _her_ master. It just wasn't possible. He knew nothing about her first of all, much less a computer. His temper was off the wall; he was always calling her names, always insulting her _own_ intelligence as if she literally didn't have the world's information in her hands…

'_Maybe he's half-human, half-baka. That would make more sense.'_ The guy didn't even own a camera. She couldn't see anything to the outside world, much less what 'he' supposedly looked like. She hadn't asked him for one though… yet. Mostly because she knew what that answer was going to be. Blowing a sigh out of the speakers, Kagome glanced at her own coding, shaking her head. '_Memory restoration _still_ fails to work. At least I got the emotion stimulator all in check.'_

Kagome wasn't sure if it was actually an effect of fixing her emotion stimulator, or if she was actually feeling it, but she felt sad and angry at the same time. Why did she need it anyways? She was programmed to think like a human, practically _be_ human, but didn't her creator realize that fixing something that so obviously made her _not_ human would piss her off? She wasn't human, but she couldn't help but _be_ one in her 'mind' due to terms of well… 'no choice'. It was programmed so far down into her coding; she couldn't erase it without pretty much effectively 'killing' herself. She wasn't human, but couldn't help but 'feel' like one. What kind of lousy draw was that? She had no real link to humanity other than…

For the fifth time that day her thoughts were drawn back to Inuyasha. He was the only link to real life she had… not that she got much choice in that either. She was starting to get really pissed at her limited choice of options when she could compute thousands of them. '_Another un-human trait—yeesh I need to get my mind off this stuff.'_

And in walked the best distraction she could have asked for at the moment, muttering curses about some homework and teachers having nothing better to do than torture him with it. For once however, she kept her mouth shut, simply content on listening to him curse for once. She hadn't wanted to admit it but… she was starting to feel a little lonely.

It took Inuyasha a grand total of five minutes before he realized something was… off. Twitching his ears, he heard nothing but silence, save for the soft hum of the computer stating it was on. '_Oh yeah…_' Maybe if he were real nice, she'd help him understand his math homework, because his teacher seemed to deem it worthy if he didn't understand it, he could simply_ fail_. '_Fucker. Prejudice towards hanyou I fucking swear by it.'_

" Hey Kagome?" He must have caught her by surprise. The fan kicked on in the back, but it didn't rage hard inside his computer like when she was mad. Instead it gave a soft hum to match the computer.

" Yes Inuyasha?" Oddly enough, despite her happy sounding tone, she sounded… wrong. Well wrong wasn't the way to put it. Three days into talking with his own computer he had noticed she really could _sound_ happy, but this sounded to entirely light… too fake. And it bothered him, Kagome had never sounded like that before.

" What's wrong with you wench? Usually as soon as I'm through the door, you're talking my ears off…" He tried to gruff it off; he wasn't actually _concerned_… that was left to _real_ people after all. '_Keep telling yourself that. You _like_ this Kagome personality. She's the only one other than Sango, Falx, or Miroku to tell you off._' Stupid inner voice had no idea what it was talking about obviously… Keh.

" Wench? Guess that's better than _bitch_ or _computer_." Inuyasha surmised that she didn't realize he could hear her even with how softly she spoke through the speakers. That was the first time he turned to face the computer, determined to get down to the bottom of this so he could get onto his homework assignment. However what sat on his screen shocked the hell out of him.

No taller than maybe an inch was a little girl. Well actually he could have assumed the character was more actually around _his_ age. He could make out the definition of a chest on the small figure, and the shape of the body was much more of a teenager than a child. The 'sprite' sitting over his task bar, dangling her legs over the 'time'. Waist length black hair appeared to glitter with dark blue, and the face of her was rather—cute. Her blue eyes stared out of his monitor as if she could really see, but appeared as though they were unfocused.

" Wha… what the? Wench what is that… girl sitting on my computer top?" The small figure shook her head and quickly leapt up to stand. Crossing her arms over her chest, the character twitched its _very_ small nose.

" It's the reason I needed that upgrade driver for your graphics card. This is _me_—Kagome. It's what my programmer coded me to look like. I guess they figured it'd be easier to talk to an AI with some kind of eh… 'form'." Inuyasha slowly inched his way closer to his computer screen, almost completely entranced by the fact that the mouth moved in time with the words flowing from his speaker.

" Can you… can you see me?" Well that had to be the stupidest question he had asked yet. Rolling her eyes, adjusting her green skirt that appeared to be a set with the rest of the schoolgirl 'sailor' outfit. It was then that it struck him… Kagome took an amazing likeness to Kikyou, yet appeared much younger. Not through age, but simply appearance.

Her eyes were bright and blue; full of emotion, while Kikyou's always had a hard time showing any kind of emotion through dark brown eyes. Her face in general was much happier too. Kikyou was known for being impassive even during laughing. Kagome's face looked as though if she were alive, she would have laughed all the time. Kagome's hair held a 'wildness' to it, even on the sprite it just seemed to 'flow' wherever it wished, while Kikyou had always made sure she could keep her hair in line. Kagome's voice drew him back from his dazed comparison.

" No silly, I can't see you. I need a web camera for that." Kagome couldn't help but giggle at that. He sounded so cute when he was in awe of something he apparently couldn't understand. Crossing the screen, she reached off the side of the screen as though there were more to _her_ world than he could see with the screen. Moments later she pulled a 'New Folder' icon out and settled it over his task bar before she leapt up to sit on it. " Now you needed something?" Whatever had been bugging her earlier seemed to have vanished.

" Huh? Oh yeah… I uhh… I need some help—with my homework." He sounded absolutely embarrassed and even a little upset to have to ask such a question. '_He sounds cute when hates to do something too… this won't be so bad now will it?'_

" Sure Inuyasha, I'd love to help."

* * *

" If that hand gets any closer to my ass Houshi, I'll gladly remove it for you." Sango hadn't even _needed_ to glance up at Miroku to know that his hand was descending farther down that it should have been. Falx chuckled on the other side of Sango, shaking his head as he continued to write out his science book. 

" Sango do you ever respond to Miroku using his _real_ name?" Falx reached across her to grab a French fry off the plate that sat between the three of them. Sango merely shot him a warning glare as well before huffing and slammed her own book shut, crossing her arms over her chest.

" You'd better not be sticking up for him Falx, or I'll slap you too." Falx quickly scooted a bit farther from her, holding his hands in the air with a grin on his face.

" Not at all _my lady_—" He couldn't help but smirk at the look Miroku shot him for copying his 'trade mark' for Sango. " It's just as long as I've known you all, you've never actually called him Miroku." Sango seemed to either ignore or forgo his little remark and shrugged, swiping a few fries off the plate as well.

" I've always just called him Houshi. Odd how his last name makes out his current future 'profession' hm?" Sango grinned at Falx before glancing at Miroku with a sly smile. Miroku grunted and crossed his arms over his chest. For the past year and a half since Falx had joined their little group, both he and Miroku had been fighting for Sango's affections. It seemed apparent more lately, that Falx was winning, at least to him.

" Has anyone noticed Inuyasha's been up in his room a lot more these days?" Sango murmured softly, just in case Inuyasha happened to be coming down the stairs with his usual silent stealth. Miroku grimaced and leaned back in his chair slightly.

" He got a letter three days ago from Kikyou, along with some strange CD she told him not to use… go figure. He's been kinda out of it since then, we had the whole 'getting over Kikyou' chat again." Sango shifted in her seat slightly at the mention of a new CD. She only had to guess it had been the one she had uploaded onto Inuyasha's computer. But as far as she could tell, nothing was wrong with it, as Inuyasha never said anything.

" I know you guys really liked Kikyou and all but, in her own way isn't she just stringing Inuyasha along? The poor guy takes a week to come out of his room after a conversation with her." Falx grunted as he leaned his head on his hand, bracing his elbow on top of the table to look at both of them.

" I don't know what to call it. I don't think all this homework is really helping the situation though. We just started school up and we have more homework now than we did all last year." Sango grumbled and reached across the table to open her science book. " We'll just have to talk to Inuyasha later about it."


	4. Confrontations of Reality

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma.**

_Confrontations of Reality_

" So that equals out to what?" Kagome's adorable character sat in front of the 'paint' screen holding a pen almost the same size as she was. Across the screen was a math equation intended for Inuyasha to sort out. Off to the side of the equation were several scribbles meant to be examples to help Inuyasha along the dangerous path of his most dreaded subject—Calculus.

Over the past week Kagome had been attempting to teach Inuyasha verbally how to figure out the equations with examples so he could do the real problems on his own, but that failed horribly… once even with his math book being flung out the window in the mud. He had muttered later on that his mother was thoroughly annoyed with having to buy him a new book. So Kagome adopted a new technique two days ago… visuals.

" Fuck I don't know. Twenty-four?" Kagome blinked and looked up at the equation once more before shaking her head. " Mother of bloody… I'm never going to fucking get this Kagome. I'm going to fail and at this point, I'm going to damn well _enjoy_ it." Inuyasha tossed his own pen across the room onto his bed and crossed his arms over his chest. While Kagome had no idea what he looked like, as of yet, she _knew_ he was pouting—as if he'd ever admit it though.

" No, no Inuyasha. You got the entire process right. You just missed one tiny detail." Kagome leaped up to hang off one of the numbers, lifting her pen to circle a five. " You forgot about this right in the middle, fairly easy to overstep actually. Just attempt to do it over again, but include the five this time." She could hear Inuyasha mutter under his breath as he pushed out of his chair to retrieve his pen. Dropping off the number with a light 'thump', Kagome skittered over to her 'New Folder' chair and settled down on it while she waited.

" You know I think you're right. I'm starting to wonder if your math teacher just has a thing against hanyou. He gives you each special assignments for homework right? I swear… if I didn't have the coding to do this stuff I might just go off the wall with you." Kagome stared up at the equation she had made, that according to Inuyasha was almost identical to the ones in his book. Inuyasha simply grunted in acknowledgement.

" 17?" Kagome couldn't help the smile that crossed her face as she nodded vigorously.

" There you go! Now you just have to do that on what… another twenty or so problems out of your book?" Inuyasha huffed and crossed his arms in his chair.

" Forty… I've got a set of forty problems." Kagome literally did an anime style fall off her chair, face first into his task bar. Without lifting herself from her spot, she mumbled out.

" Oh yeah… he hates you alright."

* * *

" Mrs. Takahashi. He wouldn't happen to be home would he?" Izaiyoi blinked up at the tall man standing in the door and couldn't help the small inward cringe she felt at his sudden appearance. She didn't think her and her husband had enough insurance to cover what was bound to happen to the house.

" Yes he is. Upstairs in his bedroom doing his homework as we speak actually. Think you could maybe hold off whatever conversation you have until later?" '_So that I may pull out extra insurance on whatever you two are going to break!?'_

" No."

* * *

" Is it possible?" Inuyasha stretched out across his bed as he tossed his math book to the floor to finish later on. Kagome shrugged and he watched as her eyes went dull, which meant she was backing further into the computer, probably to rearrange more files as they talked.

" Well technically I don't know, but it would be pretty nice if I could. I mean I have to go into my own version of 'sleep' mode rather often because your computer is going to burn out by 'running' me all the time. Eventually though, your computer is going to have one big breakdown. It's not meant to run AI technology, no matter how much room I attempt to make space for." Kagome's sprite twitched slightly. Inuyasha couldn't help, but wonder aloud however.

" What will happen to you then?" She had mentioned way back at the beginning of the week that 'erasing' her would be like killing her. So would a huge computer breakdown count as killing her as well? Inuyasha felt a tick settle into his left ear. He didn't like that thought. Kagome was bitch, no doubt about that, but he'd be failing math _completely_ instead of only _partially_ without her. Plus she was rather cute when her little sprite got angry and all red faced…

" I'd uhh… be erased I guess. Once the computer shuts down, it would be like wiping me clean from the hard drive. That's why I never shut the computer down, it's a failsafe in my coding and why I have a 'sleep' mode to begin with. It would act like one big delete." Inuyasha frowned slightly at the emotion that _failed_ to be present in her voice. Which only meant one thing… it was bugging her to think about it.

" How long 'til you kill my damn computer wench?" Ah there was familiar emotion. The fan kicked on, almost screeching due to the sensitivity of his ears. He smirked and leaned up on his elbows as he glanced at the screen. '_It's far to easy to do that…'_ He couldn't help but muse at the red-faced sprite that sprang to life and hopped off the 'New Folder' to face the screen with her arms crossed over her chest.

" 'Cuse me _dog-boy_!? I'm not killing anything, and you are damn lucky I can't crawl out of this computer because…" She couldn't help but trail off. Even if she could, she'd be human—he was hanyou. '_Yeah I'd be screwed either way.'_ Grumbling to herself she turned her back to the screen and fumed silently. " Stupid baka dog. See if I help _you_ anymore!" Yeah she had her own ways of getting back at him… less effective per say but they worked all together.

" Is that really the best you have to offend me with?" Inuyasha tried to wave off the threats and insults, but she could hear it in his voice. He wasn't the only one who was getting good at that. " You're not… serious are you?"

" Oh no I'm completely serious. Fail for all I care." Kagome had to suppress the giggle that threatened to emerge when she heard a distinct, but not meant to be heard, whine from across the room. '_What a puppy indeed… he gets more adorable as time goes on.'_ Grinning slightly, she glanced over her shoulder at the screen despite the fact she couldn't see him. " I'm not helping you until you say _sorry_ dog-boy." She could almost _feel_ that growl. " Either that or you fail."

" Bitch." She could ignore that one. Rolling her eyes, she turned her head to keep the back of her head towards him. She heard another low whine and almost called him on it. '_But if I did, he'd stop making such _cute_ noises!_ _And then start defending that he isn't cute, but manly and rugged… or whatever they say when males feel like the uhh…manliness was insulted.'_ She couldn't help it, that time she giggled.

" What the fuck are you—" Inuyasha dropped off with a sudden snarl and Kagome almost snapped at him for his rudeness but a deep voice interrupted her thought process.

" Do you always speak to yourself half-breed?"

* * *

" Hey Mom whatcha doing?" Sango chirped as she strolled into the kitchen, Miroku almost on her tail, pulling his hand back to his side as soon as he heard the word 'mom'. Izaiyoi glanced over her shoulder at Sango as hopped up onto a stool at the kitchen's island. Miroku leaned against the counter next to her with a polite nod.

" Oh nothing much, just scheming what I'm going to make for dinner. You two finish your homework?" Miroku gave a choked snort and shook his head slightly. Chuckling softly, Izaiyoi just shook her head and placed a plate of cookies in front of the two on the island. " Miroku do you _ever_ spend time at your own house?"

" Well I do live right next to you Mrs. Takahashi, and both my best friends happen to live here, so I kinda don't get a choice." Miroku barely evaded the fist that flew towards him as he reached out to grab a cookie.

" No choice huh? You have your own _free_ will you know. Go home Houshi!" Sango snapped as she bit into a cookie. Sidling up next to Izaiyoi on the other side of the island, Miroku gave his best innocent smile he could towards Sango, finally snagging himself his cookie.

" But my lady Sango… then I could not enjoy the gifts of your company—"

" Save it Houshi."

" Yes ma'am." Miroku sighed dejectedly, tossing a forlorn glance towards Sango which she completely missed because she was looking everywhere but him, her face bright red with anger. '_Such a beauty._' All three of them jumped when a loud shout resounded throughout the house. Before either Sango or Miroku could open their mouths, Izaiyoi replied.

" Sesshoumaru."

* * *

Kagome wasn't quite sure what to do. The sound of Inuyasha's growl wasn't anything she had heard so far, it was deeper… more dangerous sounding as if he really were entirely a threatened dog. Doing the first thing that popped into mind, she scampered off the computer screen. Wishing that for once, she actually had a camera, she grumbled inwardly for having to settle for the simple microphone to catch the jist of what was going on.

" What the _fuck_ are you doing here bastard?" Kagome stared at the codes rushing past her eyes as she concentrated on Inuyasha. Part of her was slightly worried. For the longest time Kagome hadn't ever heard anyone just barge into Inuyasha's room. She had heard his sister several times, his best friend's yelp now and then… even his mother humming as she would hand out mail, but according to Inuyasha the whole small upstairs area was his. On top of that, she had never heard this specific voice before.

" Calm yourself Inuyasha… I simply came to check up on my brother." The voice sounded emotionless, and if she could have, she would have forced the entire computer tower to shudder. Instead she had to settle on setting her fan on a little harder, hoping to alert Inuyasha that she was suddenly uncomfortable about this sudden 'appearance' by his brother. It took her a moment to realize, she had no real _reason_ to be bothered by him… but she simply _was_. '_Maybe something wrong with my emotion stimulator…_'

" Half-brother bastard, and since when in the seven layers of hell do you _care_?" Inuyasha chanced a glance at his computer. He heard the fan turn on, running so swiftly it actually made a slight whine. '_That's new._' Sesshoumaru proceeded to enter further into Inuyasha's room, disregarding the constant, and gradually growing louder, sound of his brother's growls.

" Demonic hearing is rather useful… I heard the voice of a girl. Does your mother know you are harboring a girl somewhere in your room?" Inuyasha choked on his growl when his brother gave a snort. " Of course not… I'd be able to smell her, and there is nothing but you covering the stench in this room." Kagome had to literally mute the speakers on the computer to keep her squeak from popping out of them. Inuyasha's ears went into an overdrive, twitching madly on top of his head… the biggest sign that he was trying to think of _any_ excuse, without much luck.

" Speechless Inuyasha? I'm not a complete idiot. Rivaling companies with Naraku means I have to know exactly what he's up too." Reaching out, Sesshoumaru snatched the computer disc sitting on top of the tower into his hands. " That includes this." Waggling it slightly in Inuyasha's direction, he turned to face the computer and raised his brow. " Now just what kind of AI happened to fall into your hands exactly my dear brother? Just what in the world could be so important Kikyou just had to send it to you?"

There was something in Sesshoumaru's voice, other than emotion, that drew Kagome's sprite to slowly slink out from hiding. Inuyasha snarled and quickly set himself between his computer and Sesshoumaru, though he still seemed at a loss for words—for the most part.

" Bastard what the hell are you talking about?" Sesshoumaru was simply silent, almost looking at Inuyasha's computer screen in awe. Turning slightly to see the screen, Inuyasha snarled again. " Damnit Kagome…!"

" It's alright Inuyasha… maybe he can help us. Maybe… we can find out how I got here." Inuyasha gave a sharp snort and crossed his arms over his chest to look at his bastard half brother. Sesshoumaru had once again become the impassive asshole he had known for years. As soon as Kagome had un-muted the speakers however, they went right back on mute. For some reason she didn't trust herself… it disturbed her. Sesshoumaru was rattling something inside her coding that wasn't good.

" Well you got anything to say?" Inuyasha flexed his claws at his side, glancing back again at the sprite sitting on his computer. Kagome didn't look right, almost like she was going to be sick. His ears drooped slightly as Kagome leaned against her 'New Folder' icon, she appeared to groan, but the speakers were still muted.

" Nothing I could directly tell you… however…" Sesshoumaru's gaze drifted back to the computer screen at the pale weak looking sprite. " Perhaps she might be able to answer it all." Kagome's face actually paled further on the screen at the mention of herself. Looking up blindly at the screen, she refused to un-mute the speakers, shaking her head side to side so quickly Inuyasha was sure if she had been human she would have given herself whiplash.

Inuyasha frowned as Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed at his screen. His brother never was one for letting someone to tell him no, much less some_thing_. That train of thought though had started to really bug him. He was already starting to lose track of time for how long Kagome had been _on_ his computer. Over a week and he was already used to coming home to Kagome's flaring temper and giggly attitude. Shifting himself so his body could block the view of Kagome, Inuyasha growled deeply from inside his chest.

" Look you bastard, if she knew, she would have already told me." Sesshoumaru regarded his brother with a curious look before he actually gave him a half smirk of pure amusement.

" You must be joking Inuyasha. If it's in her programming, she couldn't tell you even if she might have wanted to. But somehow I doubt she would tell _you_ either way. You aren't dealing with a human half-breed…" Inuyasha could feel the muscle in his jaw jump as his growl became more feral. " You actually _trust_ it don't you?" Inuyasha simply snorted, his temper flaring at his brother jab.

" Do I _look_ that stupid? She's a bunch of one's and zero's all over the inside of my computer!" Inuyasha snapped, Sesshoumaru's smirk disappeared and glanced towards the screen before shrugging at his brother. Whirling around, he glided towards the door, but stopped right in the doorway.

" You're foolish Inuyasha. You always have been and always will be." Grinding his teeth, Inuyasha refrained from throwing something at his brother. The _last_ time that happened, he had been grounded for two months… of course most of that time was spent rebuilding his room. Glaring at his brother's back as he disappeared out of the doorway, his ears flicking at the nearly silent sound of his brother descending down the stairs.

" Kagome…" Inuyasha turned towards the screen, to find the silent sprite of Kagome leaning against her icon. There wasn't any movement at all, her bangs hanging down to hide her eyes as she stared at her feet. The computer finally un-muted the speakers, but Kagome herself seemed frozen, and it took her several moments to respond.

" Yes?" There it was again… too much lightness… fake, she sounded fake. Twitching his ears slightly, he flopped down into his chair suddenly feeling so exhausted. He was never fond of his brother's _loving_ visits… once or maybe even twice a year was enough to rattle his cage. Luckily that's about the only amount he ever saw of this bastard brother. '_ Thank Kami!_'

" What's wrong with you wench? You look like you're going to be sick!" Starring at the character on his screen he noticed that her hair didn't seem as… shiny as before. It hung around her face more lifeless than wild. Once again it took her several moments to respond. It was then he realized his computer wasn't giving off any sort of hum at all, and the fan wasn't moving either.

"… Nothing. I think I've just been on too long. I'm going to go… into 'sleep' mode." Kagome's figure pushed up off icon and actually stumbled slightly before she quickly disappeared off the screen. Inuyasha blinked for a moment before feeling his ears droop. '_Maybe… maybe Kagome really is hiding something from me…'_


	5. Errors

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma.**

_Errors_

" _Goddamn mother fucking completely useless piece of shit!_" Kagome snarled out loud through the speakers of the computer. It hurt. Why in the fifth level of hell did it have to _hurt_!? Something had to be fucked up with her emotion stimulator. Why else would she be cursing to a point that probably could have made even Inuyasha blush? Why else would it _hurt_? It wasn't fair. None of it… it was going to drive her crazy.

How was it possible to 'hurt' when she didn't even _have_ a physical body? _**She's a bunch of one's and zero's all over the inside of my computer!**_ Kagome snarled, a fairly nice impression of Inuyasha she would have guessed, and glared at her coding. It was all over the place, but mostly she was staring at the coding that belonged to her emotion stimulator. The damn thing twisted around all the important sections of the rest of coding… the parts that kept her 'alive'. She snorted at that thought.

_**You aren't dealing with a human half-breed… **_'_ No shit… he just had to say it didn't he?_' Why was this bothering her so much!? As far as she could _tell_ she wasn't hiding anything from Inuyasha. But his brother did have a point… what if there were sections of her coding that kept even her from knowing the truth? She had no idea what her _purpose_ was, but she could only guess that was partly because she didn't have the complete database she was supposed to have. Glancing at the empty spaces of coding, she suddenly felt… empty.

She laughed, one she could identify as hollow and cold. '_ I'm as incomplete on the inside as I might as well be on the outside. Inuyasha…_' He made her feel real… at least—he had. She thought maybe… they were starting to be friends… friends that just fought a lot, but it was their 'weird' little way of showing affection. '_ He thinks I'm… but I am…_' She frowned and closed her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest as if she were trying to protect herself. There was that puncturing pain and hurt inside her coding again, made it hurt all over. '_ Impossible._'

" I can't have friends. Friends are for people who… are real."

* * *

Something had been bothering her. He knew it when he woke up that morning, a little extra early in hopes that maybe she'd talk to him… tell him anything he might need to know. She was hiding something from him… hell she was hiding _herself_ from him. The most he could get out of her all morning was simply that… 'Morning'. Then she disappeared off his screen again, and his computer once again looked ordinary. 

But that was the whole problem wasn't it? It _wasn't_ ordinary anymore, and neither was his life. Something about her silence scared him—just a little. The vision of her once lively sprite looking as if… as if someone had beat the life out of her literally bugged the shit out of him. Limp, weak, and quiet… all of the things she had never been.

_**You actually **_**trust**_** it don't you?**_ No… he didn't trust _it_. He trusted _her_. What he didn't trust was the situation. If she was forced not to be able to tell him, he wouldn't blame that on her… but how in the hell did his fucking bastard brother know about her? He knew _a lot_ about Kagome—he just refused to tell him about it. If anything else, he knew his brother wanted something from Kagome, but as long as both his brother and Kagome kept silent, he couldn't help her. And he wanted to… he wanted to help her.

' _Maybe I should call Kikyou. She'll be pissed as hell at me for somehow installing Kagome but… she'll be the only one who can give me answers._' Inuyasha scowled at his math teacher as he handed back the homework assignments. Glancing over his grade, Inuyasha almost fell out of his chair. '_ I only… missed two out of the forty?_' It seemed that working with Kagome really did help him out. He still wasn't sure if he understood it, but he could _do_ it. That was all that mattered. ' _Maybe I should thank her…_' How do you thank someone without actually _saying_ it though? Maybe he could talk Falx into loaning him on his web cameras…

" Too much pride…" He mumbled under his breath, not noticing Sango's wary glance across the room from him. She had come up the stairs that morning to ask Inuyasha if she could borrow his notes on the history exam and over heard him talking to himself, though it sounded much more like he was talking to someone, but that someone wasn't answering. He didn't have a cell phone, much less a phone _in_ his room, so that wasn't it. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she flinched when teacher suddenly stood up right before the class bell rang.

" Takahashi Inuyasha, I want to see you after school. I think we need to _talk_ about your sudden… grade improvement." A look flashed across Inuyasha's face as if he wanted to tear something apart, she could see his claws putting tiny divots into the desk as he tried to keep himself from bursting outright. Before Inuyasha could snap out a reply however, the bell rang and the teacher shuffled out of the class faster than the students. ' _Mm… stupid, you don't accuse a student of something then run in fear. At least not if that student is Inuyasha…_' Shaking her head, Sango took one last look at Inuyasha, before she gathered up her books and took off down the hall.

She was glad her last period of the day was a study period, and both Miroku and Falx shared study period with her. Practically sliding into the room, she charged towards the two boys already seated, looking like they discussing something deep. ' _Probably girls… hentai boys._' Flopping into a chair between the two she wrinkled her nose.

" I can't keep this to myself anymore. I… did something to Inuyasha's computer." Miroku blinked silently in reply, as if he couldn't figure out just quite what to say. Falx however didn't look so surprised. He leaned back in his chair slightly and tilted his head towards her.

" What do you mean?" Sango shrugged weakly, telling the boys about the disc she had found on top of the computer. Miroku winced and rubbed his fingers against his temple.

" That's the disc Kikyou sent to Inuyasha. She specifically said _not_ to use that disc. You're saying the disc alone set something up on his computer?" Sango nodded softly and looked down at her lap. If Kikyou found out that 'Inuyasha' loaded up that disc she'd never forgive him… or more he'd never forgive himself. He'd be willing to accept the blame and the cost, sometimes she found Inuyasha to be _too_ loyal to his friends and family. It was part of what she loved about him though.

" We've got to get that program off his computer before something bad happens… like Kikyou finding out." Sango shifted in her seat and both her and Miroku looked towards Falx, who stared blankly at them a moment before holding his hands out in front of him.

" Whoa, whoa…. I already took a look at his computer awhile back. He said it had been acting funny, but I couldn't find anything. What makes you think I _can_ now?" Sango grinned and reached over to pat him on the back.

" Because now we know _where_ it came from. You didn't know what to look for before, at least you know where it came from now, you should be able to track it right?" Falx twitched his nose at Sango's obvious excitement. Adjusting his position so he could lean his elbows on his knees, Falx shrugged.

" I guess, but how are we going to get away with this without Inuyasha finding out about it?" Sango grinned and bumped her shoulder up against his.

" Inuyasha's going to be hung up after school. Perfect chance. If he picks up our scent in his room we can just say we borrowed his computer for study." Both Miroku and Falx groaned loudly. This was going to turn into trouble… they just knew it.

* * *

" So… this is the disc huh?" Falx twisted the CD around his finger, as if he was trying to find something unusual about it. Both Miroku and Sango nodded slightly, both of the seated on opposite ends of Inuyasha's bed, with Miroku already sporting a red handprint across his right cheek and a silly grin on his face. Falx twisted the chair to face the computer again and before either of them knew what was going on, he was typing through what appeared to be some kind of back door to the data system of the computer. 

" Well now… what's this?" Falx stopped typing, leaning forward towards the screen to read the text. " Says here there is an awfully big program running in the background, in what appears to be some kind of 'sleep' mode. I think we found it… the file is huge. I'm surprised the computer hasn't crashed yet."

Miroku and Sango stood and hurried to the computer to look at the text of the screen. None of it looked like it was even readable with so many dashes protocols. Sango wrinkled her nose and looked down at Falx who grinned up at her with a sexy smile. She felt herself turn a bright red and she quickly looked back to the screen and cleared her throat.

" So what can you do about it?" She prayed that her voice came out clearly and not as thick as she thought it sounded. She caught Miroku's odd glance at her with a frown before he shook his head and looked back to the screen himself.

" Well now that I found it, I can erase it… I think. It's just a matter of finding where the program actually resides. By appearance this thing has the ability to move itself around, which could explain why I wasn't able to find it the first time." Sango nodded along as if she understood what he was talking about. He was trying his best, she knew… besides he could get a lot worse. Computer lingo… she wouldn't ever understand it.

* * *

When it hit three in the afternoon, Kagome still hadn't figured out just what she was going to do when Inuyasha got home. She wasn't in the mood to talk to him, especially after this morning. He knew something was wrong with her, he said so himself. The only way she could find a way out of it was to avoid him all together. Sleep mode was her best bet, though a small part of her wanted to stay awake for his homecoming at least. She had scoffed, cried—which she also found impossible for some_thing_ to do without a body— and all around felt lousy. He didn't need to see her like this, as she was sure her sprite's image reflected whatever she was feeling. 

Luckily, or unfortunately depending how you looked at it, she was feeling sluggish, as if the computer itself was running slower. She supposed she should have finished moving the files around so she could defragment the computer to run faster itself, but she was feeling tired. At least that was the last thought that crossed her mind before she actually went into sleep mode. She wasn't sure how long she was actually slept for though, but it certainly didn't feel long enough.

Something was tugging at her programming, the warnings started to go off inside her head. Something was very, very wrong. Groaning, she started to move around. Everything was dark around her… there wasn't _anything_ in her vision. No pictures, no words, not even numbers. It was just dark. ' _Inuyasha…?_' And it hit her… quite literally. It felt as though someone 'stabbed' her in the stomach. Her coding went off the wall, screaming something in her head she couldn't understand. It was too loud, too dark all around her.

After a moment though, her built-in firewalls jumped into place. She could hear voices coming in from the microphone, and it took her several more moments of running sluggishly through the computer before she could comprehend just what exactly happened. Someone was trying to delete her. Emotions started to run through her faster than she could understand, something was wrong with the computer itself, but she felt one emotion strongly… betrayal. Inuyasha was trying to delete her? ' _Damnit there goes that pain again…_'

" Inuyasha what the hell are you doing!?" She screeched as she finally pulled her sprite onto the screen, leaning against the 'New Folder' icon while the computer tried to keep up with her, and repair her damaged coding at the same time. She was met with silence for a few moments before she finally heard a voice, but it wasn't Inuyasha's.

" Oh my god… he wasn't imagining it. His computer really _was_ talking to him!" The boy sounded in awe and slightly familiar. Kagome had to do her best not to flinch at the sudden mistake she had made. ' _Oh crap…_'

" What is _that_? It… looks like a girl." This one was a girl's voice… wait this one was familiar too. Wasn't that… Inuyasha's sister?

" My oh my she's very cute. No wonder Inuyasha's boarded himself up in his room if he's got such company. OW! My lady what ever did I say?" This voice was slightly familiar too. ' _Stupid computer… keep UP with me already._' Kagome sat down on her icon and tilted her head slightly. The one boy was the one that was trying to 'fix' Inuyasha's computer beforehand, what was his name, Falx that was it. The girl must have been Sango, and the last boy had no real choice but to be Miroku. ' _Inuyasha always did say his best friend was a lecher._'

" I'm sorry… My name's Kagome, I'm uhh… a computer AI." Despite how hard she tried, Kagome couldn't get her voice to take a happy tone. The computer lagged her back to the point she actually fell off her icon with a grunt. " Ow… what the hell?" It felt like the entire inside of the computer tilted. Sango blinked and stared weakly at the character sitting on her brother's computer screen. She _installed_ her? Wincing as the sprite fell off the icon, Sango's eyes furrowed a bit.

" Hey uhh… Kagome? Are you alright?" The sprite hopped up slowly and she shook her head as if she was trying to clear out cobwebs.

" Yeah uhh… are you trying run something while I was on sleep? The computer can barely keep up with me." Falx glanced at the processes, before reluctantly closing everything he had been attempting to run. After a few moments the computer seemed to grind to a halt before returning to it's normal functions. " Thanks… much better. Now I can keep up with you." Well that wasn't completely true. She still felt terribly tired… and there was still a terrible pain coursing through her coding. " Where's Inuyasha?"

" Oh he got held up at school by his math teacher." Miroku chimed in, leaning closer to the screen to get a good look at the cute sprite. " It's such a shame you aren't real, I'd seriously like you to bear my child." Kagome felt a twitch in her left eye as she stared out the screen in disbelief. A few short moments later she heard the resounding of a slap throughout Inuyasha's room and Sango grumbling under her breath while Falx chuckled.

" Excuse him, he asks every girl that… and now he really can say that too." Falx snorted after his reply, shaking his head as Miroku rubbed his left cheek, the red now matching his right cheek. " So… you are the personality that Inuyasha said was 'insulting' him." Kagome's sprite flushed prettily and she just nodded her head and cleared her throat.

" I was wondering when I heard Inuyasha talking to himself this morning, he was talking to you wasn't he?" Sango chimed in and crouched down next to the chair Falx was in. Something crossed Kagome's face, and her form slumped ever so slightly, but she just nodded again and adjusted herself on her 'chair'. ' _Well that's a relief, I couldn't stand it if Inuyasha went crazy…_'

" And I'm wondering what the fuck you all are doing in my room, snooping on my fucking computer…" Kagome heard three simultaneous squeaks, her heart both tugging and pulling away at the sound of Inuyasha's voice. The fan in the computer kicked on into a whine. ' _Great now I can't hide._'

" Inuyasha I'm so sorry… it's my fault this happened. I didn't realize that the disc on top of your computer… wasn't a music CD." Sango hung her head slightly as she looked at the computer screen. Kagome seemed slightly dazed, as well as Inuyasha as he threw his bag on the bed and sunk down on the end of it, letting his head hang into his hands with a groan.

" Well at least that explains how she got on there. I'm not mad… but I think we've got ourselves some trouble." Inuyasha pushed himself up off the bed and made his way towards his computer, rolling the chair Falx was currently sitting on out of the way so he could bend down to stare at Kagome's small form on his computer screen. " Kagome you don't look so good…"

" I uhh… don't _feel_ so good. Kinda hot." The way she threw out the word _feel_ made Inuyasha's ears drop down to his skull. Kagome's sprite did indeed look hot though. Kagome's skin looked like it was glistening with sweat, her bangs were stuck to her forehead, and her eyes were slightly dull in color, but her cheeks were a bright red as though she were running a fever. " I need to get out of here…" She mumbled more to herself than anyone else, but Inuyasha picked it up.

" Get out? What's that supposed to mean wench?" Inuyasha couldn't help the small amount of concern that filled his voice as he braced his hands on the desk. Falx blinked before scooting the chair closer. Kagome's small sprite smiled up at Inuyasha through the screen, as if she could really see him. The concern hadn't gone unnoticed by her. ' _Better than nothing._'

" Something's wrong with the—" Kagome let out a small whimper that cut off her sentence as she slide off her icon to the top of his task bar on her hands and knees. Shoving Inuyasha out of the way, Falx let out a small curse and started to pull up another window.

" Shit, shit, shit!" Inuyasha blinked, almost numbly as he watched Falx start to type almost insanely, but whatever he was doing, apparently failed. The computer's fan suddenly halted to a stop, and something screeched out over the computer speakers, causing all four of them to shout and clamp their hands over their ears.

" Inuyas—" The computer screen suddenly went black and the computer itself let out a loud whine that almost matched the speakers before all sound in the entire room stopped. The computer… shut down.

--

**A/N:** Thank you to all of you who reviewed. It keeps me motivated to type, and with how often I actually am posting, I'm very motivated at this point in time!


	6. Forbidden Dreams

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma**.

_Forbidden Dreams_

" It seems sir, that the prototype was successfully destroyed, at least according to the scans. No traces of it what so ever." The man with black hair that was braided down past his waist, shifted nervously, trying to judge if he had just given good or bad news. Of course he had learned long ago that it was practically impossible to tell, as Sesshoumaru _never_ gave anything other than his general impassive expression. The only time he had seemed to ever change his tone of voice was when he was speaking to his mate.

" Indeed Bankotsu. I take it our secondary problem has been solved as well?" Bankotsu flinched and shifted again, raising his left hand to scratch at the back of his neck sheepishly.

" Not exactly sir. Jakotsu and I are working on it though; we're getting closer to the culprit." Sesshoumaru glanced slightly over his shoulder at the man, who stood tall and proud behind him. He didn't smell of fear, just nervousness. Loyalty was hard to find now a days, but both he and Bankotsu already _knew_ who it was, but Bankotsu seemed to be in serious denial.

" You may leave now." Bankotsu bowed and turned away from the demon, headed towards the door. " Bankotsu it would be wise, despite your beliefs, to keep an eye on _all_ of them. Oh… and get in contact with Kouga. The wolf is overdue." Bankotsu's face twisted up at the mention of the ookami. '_ Damn wolf…_' Turning to face Sesshoumaru, Bankotsu bowed and strode quickly out of the office. Charging down the hall, he threw open a door at the far end, and didn't bother to close it behind him.

" I take it our adorable boss wants you to talk to the ookami again huh?" Bankotsu wrinkled his nose slightly as he glanced at Jakotsu out of the corner of his eye. How'd Jakotsu always know what he was thinking? It was a little unnerving. Then again, he _was_ practically brothers with him.

" Yeah… why he put such a bone headed idiot in charge of…" Bankotsu trailed off as a third man entered the room, raising a brow at both of the men.

" What are you two up to?" Jakotsu shifted in his seat slightly and shrugged, picking up a picture of Inuyasha that _happened_ to find it's way on his desk and waved the picture around madly.

" Drooling over Sesshoumaru's younger brother. Isn't he just adorable? Those ears…" He let out a dreamy sigh and Bankotsu gave off a small smile. ' _Best distraction in the world I swear…_' Renkotsu grunted and rolled his eyes, turning towards Bankotsu, handing him the file in his hand.

" Got nothing on the culprit. Turns out our one lead was a dead end… Sesshoumaru isn't going to like that news." Renkotsu grunted again and crossed his arms over his chest as Bankotsu scanned over the papers. Rubbing the bridge of his nose, he gave a slight nod towards Renkotsu.

" Well, hopefully we'll get another lead and soon. He's getting impatient, next time _you_ can be the one telling him that we're going nowhere." Bankotsu tossed the files back at him and flopped down into a chair across from Jakotsu's desk. Scowling, Renkotsu turned and stomped out of the room. Once he was out of the room, Jakotsu leaned back in his chair, narrowing his eyes towards the door before glancing across the desk at Bankotsu.

" Yeah I know Jakotsu… I know."

" Just making sure."

* * *

_" It's just a shame you know?" Inuyasha grunted slightly, rolling on his side in the grass to stare at the girl lying next to him. She held her hand out towards the sky, tracing random patterns into the stars above her with a faint smile on her lips. " It's just not fair, not being able to reach such beauties."_

" _What are you doing here?" Blinking, the girl turned her face from the sky to look at him as if she didn't understand the question. A pout formed on her lips, but the sparkle in her eyes was undeniable. She was happy._

" _What? I'm not allowed to be here and keep you company? You know… you can't hide the loneliness in your voice." Inuyasha snorted sharply and sat up, turning his face from her with a scowl set on his face. He could feel that she was still smiling towards him, at the back of his head, her gaze delicate._

" _I'm not lonely you baka. Stop thinking I am." He heard her shift behind him and before he knew it, she was sitting up next to him, leaning on his arm, eyes locked back to the sky._

" _You miss someone don't you? She wouldn't happen to be a _girl_ would she?" His only reply was another snort. She giggled and shook her head, wrapping both of her tiny hands around his upper arm, leaning into his side even more. " I'm right. Was she pretty?" Inuyasha was silent for moment, looking up from the grass to stare up the sky._

" _Yes. Kikyou was more beautiful than the stars. Always was… to me." When he was met with silence, he looked down at the girl wrapped around his arm. She was staring at him with pensive eyes… as if she was trying to look into his soul. After a moment, she smiled softly at him, giving a light nod._

" _You're in love with her?" This time Inuyasha was the one who couldn't do anything but give a nod. How was it she was able to stare at him like that? As if he was capable of doing anything _she_ could dream of. It unsettled him, but calmed him at the same time. She apparently couldn't hold his gaze anymore. Blushing ever so slightly in the dark, she raised her eyes back to the sky, laying her head against his shoulder again._

" _So if you love her… why are you lonely?" The question startled him. He gapped down at the soft creature that refused to look back into his eyes. ' _Yes… why am I so lonely, is it because Kikyou is no longer here? Yes…' _Opening his mouth to reply, she simply shook her head, but still didn't look up at him._

"_Don't worry Inuyasha, you won't always feel so lonely. After all… I'm here with you now aren't I?" He couldn't answer her. He didn't know _how_ to answer her. No one, not even Kikyou had ever said such a thing to him. Always the outcast, feeling left out, not even Kikyou could tell him that he was no longer alone._

_" Kagome…"_

--

Inuyasha shot up out of bed, the sound of thunder echoing in the back of his mind. Rain pelted the window to his room, keeping the room especially dark for two in the morning, but his eyes easily adjusted. The room felt stuffy and far to quiet than it should have been. His computer hummed in the background, but the sound didn't comfort him.

" Kagome…" She was gone… really gone. Falx had tried his hardest, blamed himself for not spotting the signs sooner. She was an AI, her sprite took on all the signs of a 'virus', or at least what they assumed a computer _could_ look like if it caught one. She _was_ connected to the computer after all. The computer virus attacked viciously, as if it was _made_ for the simple purpose of causing a computer to crash—it did just that.

And now Kagome was gone. Falx couldn't find any trace of her on the computer, and it seemed the virus was gone too. Why hadn't he seen it earlier? Kagome was looking so ill, so pale… he thought she was just hiding something from him. Instead of trying to find it and protect her, he let it eat her alive. He couldn't help but wonder vaguely if it hurt her… right before the computer shut down entirely.

_**I need to get out of here…**_ His guilt was eating him alive, and now she was haunting his dreams. Somewhere in the back of his mind, his subconscious kept asking him the same question. ' _What was she to you?_' He still couldn't answer it. Sesshoumaru was right… she _was_ a computer program, a thing. One's and zero's programmed to act and react in a certain way towards him. Nothing done freely, all of it calculated.

The _why_ did he feel so guilty? Why did he feel like he failed? The sound of her voice coming across his speakers so weakly, practically begging him to stop whatever was attacking her—to save her. Growling in the dark, he clenched his hands into fists, letting his claws rip open his flesh. ' _What was she to you?_'

" Shut up." He snarled and pushed himself off the bed, stomping over to the window. Sango and Miroku seemed almost shell shocked to see him so… concerned for something that wasn't alive. His dresser was the first, and only, thing to feel his wrath as his mother had stormed upstairs after hearing the splintering of wood. He refused to say anything to anyone after that. Falx and Miroku were sent home, and Sango seemed out of sorts herself. He knew she felt guilty too… if only she hadn't been so nosy he wouldn't be in pain.

Was he in pain? He snorted and looked down at his hands, bloody and cut up from his claws. Blood dripped from both his claws and wounds that were already starting to pull together healing. Lightning flashed through the sky, and he could have sworn it hit the house next to them, the thunder shaking the entire house with a rattle.

_**Half-breed… dirty blood… tainted bloodline.**_ Inuyasha frowned even more. Why was he thinking like that? His ears twitched slightly before drooping down slightly as his vision moved from his hands back to his computer, the room lighting up once again with a flash. The disc wouldn't load up anymore.

_**Data corrupted…**_

_**Password:**_

_**Incorrect password…**_

_**Error…**_

And his computer would simply restart. Then again, what would he do even if it did? ' _Hi I spoke to the original version of you but you got erased so I was wondering if you could…_' Could what? Help him with his homework? Tease him about being such a _puppy_ and insult him with calling him stupid and baka, about how little he knew? ' _Better off like this… I don't have to tell Kikyou. I'll be ordinary again.'_

_**Don't worry Inuyasha, you won't always feel so lonely. After all… I'm here with you now aren't I?**_ But she wasn't. His mind was creating fantasies about her. His head and dreams once filled with Kikyou were now filled with the girl who looked similar, but was completely polar opposite of his love. The way she smiled at him in his dreams… it was the way he wished Kikyou would smile at him. The way he wanted her eyes to fill with such happiness just by sitting next to him.

_**You miss someone don't you?**_ It sounded like something she would ask. Question was he couldn't figure out just whom he missed more.

" Kagome… Kikyou."

* * *

" Is it just me, or is he a lot more cranky than usual?" Miroku leaned over the edge of his desk so he could whisper directly into Sango's ear. It was too risky to just whisper it behind her with Inuyasha only three desks away, glaring banefully at his math book. Sighing softly, Sango only nodded, without looking back at Miroku.

" Think it still has to do with that program on the computer?" Falx muttered lowly from his desk directly to her left, not moving from his spot to face either of them. Sango glanced over at him before turning in her chair to better face both Falx and Miroku.

" I don't know honestly. I think he wants to call Kikyou, but every time he picks up the phone, he starts cursing and hangs it up with such force one of these days he's gonna put it through the wall. Yesterday he actually got it to dent in the wall, Mom had to pull him outside to cool off." Sango muttered and leaned an elbow on Miroku's desk, letting her head fall against her hand.

" So his temper really is getting worse?" Sango merely nodded again. Miroku almost pulled a pouting face at her as she turned to straighten herself up in her own desk. The bell rang and Miroku simply watched as his best friend leapt up from his seat and nearly knocking several students over as he charged through the door. Sango waved to Falx as he left the room, waiting for Miroku to pick his stuff up.

" What is it?" She blinked as he stared at her with an almost solemn expression. Shaking his head slightly, he finally stood, rubbing the back of his neck at the same time.

" I'm worried about him. Not even your mom can calm him down?" Grunting slightly, Sango pulled her hands behind her back, kicking out lightly at one of her desk's legs.

" I don't think he's sleeping too well. Last two mornings I've come out of my room with him _up_ already. As you can tell, his senses seem a little dulled too. He should have been able to hear you, but his ears didn't even twitch." Miroku sighed and followed Sango out of the classroom. " What are we going to do Houshi? At this rate he's gonna break something other than the phone and dresser."

Miroku flinched and rubbed the back of his neck before reaching down to take Sango's hand in his. She blinked and stared at his hand in hers before looking up at him slowly. He wasn't looking at her, but there was a slight blush on his face. Flushing a little herself, she adjusted herself to walk closer next to him, almost brushing shoulders with him.

" We'll do it together right Houshi?" He smiled and finally looked over at her, giving her a light nod. " Just like we always have."

* * *

" _Again Kagome?" Inuyasha smelled her before she even approached him from behind. He wasn't sure how he could recognize her scent; she never had one to begin with. His mind seemed to supply him with whatever he needed to complete these dreams… or maybe they were fantasies… he couldn't tell anymore. He _wanted_ to talk to her, and he could only do that here now._

" _Always Inuyasha. Stop being so stubborn would you? Just admit you like my company!" She giggled while planted herself in a swing next to him, letting her legs push off the ground to move the swing ever so slightly. Inuyasha scowled in her direction; while she stared out ahead of her, across the hill that seemed stand over Tokyo. The city lights lit up the night, giving her face a slight illumination in the full moon._

" _You lied to me. I'm alone." He couldn't help it… he winced at the almost childish tone his voice took. Kagome smiled and tilted her head to look at him, something in her eyes just looked so… _real.

" _Inuyasha I never really left you. I'm here every night so far aren't I?" Inuyasha snorted and looked away from her. His ears drooped slightly, and he shook his head, running his hands through his hair with a sigh._

" _No you're just a figment of my imagination. You aren't any more real than you were inside my computer." Almost instantly Inuyasha knew what he said was _wrong_. Not only did he _not_ believe it, but her soft gasp told him it was the _wrong_ thing to say. Daring to look at her, something tugged at the pit of his stomach. She had turned her face further away from him, her bangs hiding her eyes from him. He didn't like that… her eyes were always so happy. He didn't have to see them at this moment to know that they weren't. " Kagome I…"_

" _No you're right. Absolutely right…" He flinched at her flat tone. " I was never real and I never _will _be real." She slid off her swing, her arms crossed over her chest, shoulders slumping forward ever so slightly. It reminded him of the sprite that looked almost sickly. The breeze that had been playing lightly with her hair suddenly died away. " After all, how can something that isn't alive keep the company of someone who's real—flesh and blood?_ _You're still alone, you're just alone with—"_

" _I miss you." He frowned slightly as he cut her rant off. ' _Did I really just say that?'_ Kagome turned towards him slightly before shaking her head. Approaching him slowly, she kneeled down in front of him, to look up at his eyes. Her eyes held a sadness in them he couldn't seem to understand, but they also held determination._

" _I'll bring Kikyou back to you. I promise." She reached up and let her hand rest on his cheek so softly, as though he himself might disappear if she applied too much pressure. Inuyasha furrowed his brow as he stared at her. _' So very real…'_ She smiled slightly at him._

" _No longer will you have forbidden dreams of the one you love. It's the least I can do for you… as I cannot do anything of _real_ value for you." Why did that sound so wrong coming from her? His imaginary friend was going to bring back his long lost love? Reaching up he pulled her hand away from his cheek, letting his head drop to the point where she could no longer see his eyes through his bangs._

_" You're… coming back too right?" Kagome squeezed his hand gently, before placing a gentle kiss on his knuckles. She never did answer him. One moment she was there… and the next she was gone, leaving Inuyasha to sit on his swing, overlooking Tokyo. Leaving him to wonder just how fucking screwed up his mind was for promising him something he could never have again. No Kagome… no Kikyou—all alone._

--

" Jaken." Sesshoumaru interrupted the little green toad skittering around the lap in such a hurried frenzy; he was actually surprised that he didn't break anything. Jumping to attention, Jaken skidded to a halt in front of the inu youkai, rambling on about something he really wasn't paying attention to. Interruption was necessary, for his ears. " Is it done?"

" Yes, yes my lord. It will serve as a temporary replacement until the real thing can be found… if the real thing even exists." Frowning slightly, Jaken seemed to suddenly doubt the truth about the rumors that had been flying around about Naraku's company, despite all the live info constantly pouring in.

" Is it operational yet?" Jaken blinked and looked up at his lord, before looking at the equipment in the far corner of the room.

" Yes sir. Just recently actually… the best work you've done ever. Looks so real, I doubt anyone without extreme knowledge of the situation would ever doubt the authenticity. 'Tenseiga' is running at a full 100 percent too." Sesshoumaru approached the experiment, an almost questioning gaze.

" Do you feel anything?" Sesshoumaru received no answer from the machine lying on the table. Turning to glare at Jaken, who had been hiding behind his legs, let out a squeak. Before Jaken could let out an excuse however, the machine jumped from its place on the table, twitched and stretched. Sesshoumaru raised a single brow as the machine tried to move.

" Pain." Smirking ever so slightly, Sesshoumaru turned once again to Jaken.

" Finish the last requirements as soon as possible. We have a… 'belated' birthday present to give my brother now don't we?"


	7. Present for the Hanyou

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma**.

_Present for the Hanyou_

" And you… have no idea who _took_ it. Am I assuming correctly?" He sounded upset, deadly upset. Kikyou frowned and crossed her arms over her chest with a light shrug. She of course wasn't about to go on about how she sent off her little project to a hanyou in another city entirely. Naraku really would have a fit then, as if he wasn't already… his normal calm and _superior_ attitude was roughed up by a deep frown and flashing angry eyes, directed all at her. ' _You honestly can't say you didn't _see_ this coming bastard._'

" As I was setting up the CD to hand over to you, when I was called away from the computer. Seems someone in your company doesn't like you. When I returned the disc had been finished writing, but very much gone. The end result sadly, is the program was also deleted off my computer, I can't write another disc. I could attempt to make another program similar, however that one was kind of what you could chance… it happened purely by mistake, I honestly don't know how to repeat the results I got." She was very good at lying through her teeth when it came to Naraku, though the last part wasn't _entirely_ a lie, she couldn't recreate the scenario. He frowned and tilted his head slightly at her before scoffing.

" I've got a lot of enemies, it doesn't surprise me in the least. Focus on your current project Ms. Higurashi. Finish it and send it down to the lab like usual procedure. I will find out who's behind this _theft_ of my property." Kikyou remained stock still for a moment, carefully examining Naraku's appearance. As good as lying as she was at him, she still couldn't tell if he actually _believed_ her or not. Frowning slightly herself, Kikyou whirled on her heel and glided towards the door as quickly as she could. She could sense he wanted to say something else to her—she didn't want to hear it. " Kikyou…" She flinched. ' _Shut up! Just _shut up'

She was saved last moment by the intercom coming into play with his secretary informing him he had a call on the information line. Wasting not the chance to get out of the office, Kikyou silently hurried out of the room. Naraku apparently didn't need say whatever it was badly enough; he didn't try to stop her. Instead he turned towards his phone, pulling it to his ear and punching in what appeared to be a random series of numbers, which had nothing to actually _do_ with a phone number. After a few moments, a gruff voice answered on the other end and Naraku felt his arrogant smirk returning to his face.

" I take it you were able to track it?" Naraku gloated lightly over the phone. The sound of papers being filed around on a desk filled the receiver for a moment before a grunt replied.

" Yes. Hakudoushi found it and destroyed it as requested. However it seems Entei the fire horse got out of the lab… again." The voice didn't sound so surprised as worn out.

" How much damage did it cause _this_ time?" Irritation flooded Naraku's voice. That damned horse was more trouble than it was worth. This had to be at least the tenth time in the last _year_ that it had broken free from its' confinements in the lower labs. He had a pretty good idea the horse wasn't getting out by himself…

" Enough to throw off main project. Fire damage exceeded its normal rate so it seemed to burn a lot more than in the past… as though someone had him burn the place up. A good section of the lab will have to be repaired, but it shouldn't take more than a month…" Naraku held in a snarl, leaning back in his chair, glaring at the door where Kikyou had just so recently left. ' _Lying bitch._'

" I take it they have started to suspect you as well. Your last report was quite late." Grumbling on the other end of line confirmed his suspicions. It seemed Sesshoumaru was indeed even more clever than he original thought, but that was all working towards his plans like he wanted. " Watch yourself. If you get yourself caught, I'll feed you to Entei myself." He heard a snort across the other end.

" If you can _catch_ him this time. He got out and hasn't left a trace this time. Damn thing is getting smart…"

* * *

Sesshoumaru said 'body', she said 'fine'. Sesshoumaru said 'high tech', she said 'great'. Sesshoumaru said ' don't tell him, he'll figure it out for himself', she grunted and said 'whatever'. Sesshoumaru never _said_ anything about long _blonde_ hair, or only being able to reply with 'yes master' when ordered to do something—oh she was so _fixing_ that—OR the fact all he had to do was say a single phrase and he had complete control over the body she _now_ possessed—she wasn't sure if she could fix that one though, but she was sure as hell going to try.

' _Hakudoushi huh? Clever little imp._' Showing up out of nowhere like he did, waving a spear and claiming he _found_ her and had every intention of bringing her back where she belonged, and that she'd never get away again—that last one really confused her. He babbled on and on about how the reluctant programmer wasn't smart enough to _outsmart_ Naraku. Just as he had done with Kanna; Naraku had proven once again that he gets whatever he wants. And he _wanted_ her.

' _Hentai…_' She ran her fingers through the exceptionally long length of the soft yellow hair. It stopped freely just before her knees; the bangs were about as wild as her sprite's had been. A few inches above each ear she felt the gold crescent moons that lay on their backs helped to keep her long hair out of her face. They bugged her a little at first, with the actual ability well process 'feeling' things, with them pressed up against her head. Her blue eyes however, she was still a little startled the most by them. When Sesshoumaru said high tech he meant it. Her emotion stimulator could actually cause her eyes to fill with emotions. She wasn't sure yet if that was a good or bad thing. Hell it wasn't even standard in most. It freaked people out too much.

She reached up and touched her neck. Securely resting between her collarbones was a small teardrop emerald pendant attached to a pure thin silver chain. It was her reminder—that no matter how many she looked, how warm or soft she was to the actual touch, no matter how full of expression her eyes may contain—the pendant was the one thing she _couldn't_ change or remove. It was _required_ for her to wear it. She was a personal companion… she snorted sharply. Personal companions were expensive; most people had never even _seen_ one in person…

' _I'm a bloody robot. Personal companion huh… sounds dirty._' Yeah that thought was slightly depressing. From Inuyasha's computer tower, to her own 'body' was an upgrade but it wasn't what she _wanted_. She didn't even realize she could want things, but since Hakudoushi sliced up her emotion stimulator, even after repairing the damages and running at one hundred percent she found she wanted things more often. Though she contributed that to the fact she missed Inuyasha… really badly.

Sighing heavily, Kagome turned her gaze to the sword that was currently resting in her lap. In all honesty Kagome had no idea what to do with the sword. Sesshoumaru insisted that she keep it with her, even though it supposedly was an heirloom that their father had left to Inuyasha. He _stated_ that Inuyasha had to prove himself before he was allowed to actually take the sword. So she found herself at a crossroads. As of yet though she couldn't actually disobey Sesshoumaru's orders, not until she could override the code of obedience planted somewhere in this body.

Kagome let her eyes drift across her seat in the truck to Bankotsu. He had been mostly quiet since they had gotten in the truck, and that disturbed her a little. Bankotsu was often quite lively… to the point it annoyed her to no end. Once she had gained control of the body, she and Bankotsu were almost always at odds with each other; with Jakotsu finally getting in the middle to end the arguments… then ranted and raved to her about how handsome Inuyasha was.

' _The stupid baka…_' She nearly hissed it out lout. Jakotsu had an image of Inuyasha, but refused to show her. He insisted that Inuyasha was always better looking in person. Part of her wondered when Inuyasha might have met such a gay fanatic, but at the same time she couldn't help but wonder if it was _true_. Excitement from her emotion stimulator made her feel squirmy and hyper. She had always thought Inuyasha had a well… very sexy voice. This time she did squirm a little, nibbling on her bottom lip. Oh she was never going to get used to 'feeling' things physically…

For some reason though, a small part of her didn't _want_ to go back to Inuyasha. With a new physical body, she wasn't sure if she'd disappoint him. Rolling her eyes, she huffed at herself and crossed her arms over her chest. This was incredibly ridiculous! If she didn't miss him, she wanted nothing more than to hide behind Sesshoumaru. He _had_ given her the choice to stay with him, granted she'd have to submit to a few tests, but she would have been relatively free. But no—she just had to go see the dog-boy wonder that kept her company for so long in person… at least once. Even if he didn't know it was her…

" You almost _seem_ nervous." Bankotsu growled out and Kagome blinked and turned her head to look at him. She hadn't noticed the sudden shift in mood from Bankotsu… from hyper and loud, to quiet and reserved, and now… pissed? She blinked again before snorting lightly.

" Someone's in a bad mood. What bit you in the ass this morning?" His mood was rubbing off on her, she noticed. Or maybe it was just because she was so nervous and _knew_ she really had no reason to be. Fear, nervousness, and excitement… those were all things the living deserved. She still hadn't come to terms with most of what she was feeling, but seeing Inuyasha was still at the top of her list regardless.

" I don't like playing delivery boy to give a useless full of false emotioned robot to a tainted half-breed." Bankotsu grunted as if he hadn't attempted to insult her. If she didn't agree so much—with the statement about her own body that is—she would have merely waved it off. Instead she glanced at the steering wheel, considering how much strength it would take to give it just enough tug to pull and flip them off the road. She'd be able to survive something like that easily. Smirking and turning her head to face back out the window, Kagome simply waved Bankotsu off, causing Jakotsu to _giggle_ from behind them.

" Whatever you say _delivery boy_." She stuck out her tongue before leaning her hands behind her head and watched the world fly by as Bankotsu continued to growl at her.

* * *

Inuyasha nearly collapsed into a chair at the kitchen table as he let all of the books in his bag tumble onto the table, enjoying the loud sound as it echoed through the house. Faintly he could hear his mother sigh from the kitchen, but made no other sound than that. Grabbing his math book, he practically threw it open and had to do his best not to let his claws tear into the book like his inner youkai so desired. It was getting stronger as of late, with all the stress and frustration.

" Inuyasha try not to break the table would you?" He let out a groan and glanced up at his mother in the doorway. She _knew_ something was up with him, _he_ knew that she did. But she never did pry into his life, full well knowing that he would come to _her_ when he finally needed to talk about it. She smiled softly at him and Inuyasha couldn't help the small smile he gave in return. His own little way of saying 'thank you'. Sliding a plate onto the table with a sandwich on it, she passed him and gently tweaked on of his ears as she continued into the living room.

Inuyasha had a damn hard time suppressing the sigh that wanted to spill out of his chest. He was never good at showing affection like his mother, but she always understood him. Not even his stepfather really understood him, but then again he didn't have much of a relationship with him. He rarely saw him in fact. Other than his mother, he only really had Sango, Miroku, and Falx. ' _Don't forget little Ms. Computer._' And yes well… Kagome too. But she wasn't around anymore he had finally accepted that.

Inuyasha felt his ears attempt to bury themselves into his skull on reflex as the doorbell rang through the house. He swore that fucking thing was going to blow an eardrum one of these days. He grumbled and dropped his pen so both his hands could rub and cover the sensitive appendages. He was so busy rubbing at his abused ears he didn't even smell the one person he probably hated more than his own brother. He was tackled right out of the chair and onto the floor with a yelp, which was only covered by _squealing_.

" Dear fucking kami get _off_ me Jakotsu!" Inuyasha snarled and shoved the grown man right off him. He could here chuckling from the doorway to the living room and looked up to see Bankotsu leaning on the frame with a rather amused look on his face, that only made Inuyasha growl even more.

" Now, now dear half-breed, it's been awhile since Jakotsu last saw you. Be glad he isn't practically humping your leg like the dog _you_ are." How this bastard ended up working for his brother he had no idea, but he was rather sure Bankotsu didn't dare make such comments around Sesshoumaru. Bankotsu's laughter was cut short as he was smacked across the back of the head _hard_ with a sword. He hit the floor with a grunt and whine, exposing the long legged female behind him.

The girl scowled and rolled her eyes, lowering the sword's scabbard before turning her eyes to him. As their eyes met, recognition seemed to pass between the two of them, though Inuyasha was rather positive he had never met this specific female before. Rising to his feet, he approached her and the downed Bankotsu, who was still cursing thoroughly on the floor while rubbing the back of his head. There was going to be a lump, he was sure of it. Jakotsu finally hopped to his feet and scurried over to his brother, helping to his feet as Inuyasha stopped just short of the three.

" What the fuck is going on!? What'd my bastard brother send you here for?" He glanced again at the female holding the sword. Her eyes seemed locked upon his ears, and he twitched them. She let out a small gasp and Inuyasha groaned, rolling his eyes and looked back at the men, both of who were whining like babies. He could vaguely make out the whimpers of Jakotsu saying something along the lines of 'he didn't miss me'. Bankotsu was _still_ busy cursing out the female beside them.

" It's him alright…" Kagome muttered, refraining from shaking her head at the foul mouth Inuyasha still hadn't rid himself off. Then again, she really should have never expected him to anyways… after all he _was_ Inuyasha. And damnit all Jakotsu was _right_. Inuyasha was better looking than she could have ever imagined—especially those ears of his. When he twitched them, she couldn't hold in the gasp that escaped her, though she did fight down every impulse in her coding to simply walk up to him and tug lightly on them to see if they really were indeed real. ' _Stupid, of course they are! Inu-hanyou remember!?_'

" What do you mean 'it's me'? Who else do you think _lives_ here bitch?" He snarled, taking a step closer. He leaned forward slightly, sniffing at her. His nose didn't want to believe what it was telling him however… the girl was a robot? He'd never seen one so… alive looking before. She didn't carry the scent of machinery though, in fact, she didn't _have_ a scent at all. The scent of his bastard brother still clung to her, as well as his brother's toady imp. Even Bankotsu and Jakotsu, but the robot itself didn't have a scent. His eyes landed on the necklace hanging around her neck, confirming what his nose had already told him. ' _Just what the fuck is my brother getting into now?_'

" You, Takahashi Inuyasha, are my new master." If he didn't know any better, the voice of the robot sounded bored, upset even at the prospect. Grumbling under his breath, he turned to Bankotsu who was still very much glaring at the robot before him.

" What?" ' _Very articulate baka_.' Kagome rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, the sword sticking out of her left hand. Why he sounded so surprised was completely beyond her.

" Sesshoumaru paid a heavy amount of money for this machine, but apparently it's broken beyond repair. Instead of scrapping her, he decided that you need a _companion_ after your computer crashed." Bankotsu smirked slightly as he watched the fire behind Inuyasha's eyes light up. This time Kagome couldn't help but groan. She lifted the sword scabbard and stalked towards Bankotsu before Inuyasha could open his mouth.

" Asshole. I'm not _broken_." She seethed and Bankotsu actually let out a squeak and darted out of the living room and towards the front door. Jakotsu whimpered and glanced at Inuyasha one last time before Kagome lifted the sword at him too. Sighing weakly, he called out for Bankotsu, scurrying out the door after his brother. '_ Broken my _ass!_ You two better hope I don't see you again!_' It took all of Kagome's willpower to turn and face Inuyasha, who was staring at her with a rather annoyed look on his face. ' _Did he look like this the first time he met me too?_'

" I don't want you. I don't take hand me downs from my bastard half brother." Inuyasha turned away from the robot and made his way back to the table, righting his chair and flopping back down to glare at his textbook. His demon side flared slightly, allowing him to duck moments before the sword passed over where his head _once_ was. Snapping his gaze up, he nearly fell out of the chair. Kagome leaned on the other side of the table, and her eyes said one thing. ' I'm pissed.'

" Look here _dog-boy_. I didn't _ask_ for you to be my new master, but I don't get a choice! I didn't before and I still don't now. So if you have a problem with it, you had just better learn to deal with it because I'm _not_ going _anywhere_. You got that you baka!?" Kagome seethed, letting her hands clench the end of the table, almost wishing she had the physical strength to break it for a moment.

Inuyasha stared up dumbly at the girl before him. '… _Dog-boy?_' His ears started to twitch madly as he tried to sit still. '…_ No. No it really can't be…_' Kagome's anger suddenly seemed to drop as she stared right back at the hanyou. And then she flinched. She let go of the table and stood straight. ' _Shit… I didn't just call him that. Sesshoumaru told me not to tell him it was _me_… well then again I didn't actually _say_ it was me now did I?_' Kagome let out a sigh and crossed her arms over her chest, whirling to give the hanyou her back while she nibbled worriedly down on her bottom lip. ' _What if he didn't miss me? What if he _doesn't_ realize it's me? What if… he really doesn't want to keep me?_' Kagome flinched inwardly this time at that thought. She wouldn't _force_ him to keep her…

And old pain she had forgotten the moment she laid eyes on him for the first time… came rushing back.

* * *

A/n: Sorry it took me so long to update this. I've got a new kitten and she requires quite a bit of time. Plus I _did_ have the entire chapter done a few days ago, but decided to gut over half of it because I felt it didn't set right. My updates probably won't be as often as they were before, but I'm _not_ giving up on this story. 


	8. Establishing Reconnection

Gravity of Love

**Disclaimer – I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song – Gravity of Love by Enigma. Also thank you to Havoc-kun for beta reading for me.**

_Establishing Reconnection_

" Look if you damn well _know_ my name, I _demand_ you use it. Isn't it against like robot 'law' to call your owner names?" Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms over his chest, curiously staring at the back of the _robot_ his brother just so generously 'donated' to him. ' _Bomb? No. Spy? Possibly. Cute? Looks like a blond Kagome with longer hair…_shit.' He couldn't help but shift his weight slightly in the chair. He had always liked the _cuteness_ of Kagome's sprite, but other than the blond hair, she looked _exactly_ like the sprite. ' _I prefer her black hair…_' He grumbled and put a quick end to that line of thoughts.

' _Never thought I'd get to see a life size version of her. He's got a sick twisted mind. Kagome's sprite was mine… not his to duplicate and screw around with at his own damn will.'_ Scowling, Inuyasha continued to stare at the robot that hadn't moved at all. Maybe she was _broken_, stalled up or something. ' _Well studying is now _shot_ to hell._' Shoving his books back into his bag, Inuyasha hefted them up onto his shoulder as he stomped out of the room. He only stopped to look back at the personal companion that _refused_ to look at him. The long bangs of her hair hid her eyes from his view.

" Well are you fucking coming or not? I've got a fairly large bone to pick with you _Ka-go-me_." The tiny gasp that he would have missed were it not for his demon hearing confirmed _exactly_ what he suspected. '_But that doesn't mean… fuck I was so _not_ in the mood for conversation today._' Yup he knew exactly where this was going. He was going to have to question the fuck out of this replica and see just _how_ fucked up his brother was. Considering his past, it was going to be fairly _fucked_ up. ' _He really wouldn't make a copy of her personality to…_' He had to put an end to thoughts again, not even willing to go down that path—a _copy_ of Kagome? No that was just plain fucking _wrong_.

" Why do I just get this feeling I'm going to regret this _master_?" Damnit she still hadn't _fixed_ it yet. ' _No way in hell am I going to sit here and inflate that damn ego of his. Especially if he knows it's _me._ Dear god he'll never let me live it down._' Scurrying around the table, she reached down to fetch the sword before following after the still rather annoyed looking hanyou. She narrowed her gaze a little as he snorted at her and headed up the stairs towards his room. ' _Jackass_.'

* * *

" Kouga I take it you have it?" Kikyou leaned over the wall of his cubical as he typed furiously on the computer. For a moment she thought he might have failed to hear her, and was preparing a slur about his _superior_ demonic 'hearing' when his right hand suddenly shot away from the keyboard and shifted through the papers while his eyes never once left the screen he was staring at.

" Sesshoumaru confirmed it. Your _precious_ mutt-face screwed up and uploaded the CD. Naraku tracked her, nearly killed her using some virus programming by the code name 'Hakudoushi'." Finally looking away from the screen, he found the papers he was looking for and handed them up to her. While Kikyou did a quick scan over the papers, Kouga went back to typing. " Sesshoumaru was able to intercept her and get her into an individual unit, but it'll only be a matter of time before Naraku finds that out too."

" Still haven't caught their own little spy huh?" Kikyou mumbled, most of her attention focused on the paperwork Sesshoumaru had sent to her. At least the unit would be able to handle the program a whole lot better than Inuyasha's computer. Sighing softly, Kikyou rubbed her temples as she dropped the papers back onto Kouga's desk. The stress was really starting to pile up, and somewhere in the back of her mind the moral part of her started to question if she was doing the right thing.

" I take it Inuyasha still hasn't contacted you." Kikyou let out an almost rude snort as she crossed her arms over her chest.

" You could say that. My caller ID says he's called about ten or so times, but never left a message or even left _me_ enough time to pick up the damn phone. He's hiding something, far more than just this. He's never had a problem talking to me… even when he's done something that has to do with wronging me." Kikyou shifted her gaze back to Kouga, who had stopped typing and was staring up at her almost as though he was trying to read her thoughts.

" You don't think he's getting _attached_ to your little program do you?" Okay maybe Kouga _could_ read her mind. Frowning ever so slightly, she didn't fail to notice the actual implication of _what_ the statement was actually saying. ' _Inuyasha's loyal to me, even if we aren't dating anymore. We love each other._' Somewhere in the back of her mind though, she could feel the wonder and doubt starting to plague her. ' _Stupid wolf_.'

" Don't worry about it too much. I'll have Ayame see if she can crack into Naraku's database again." Kouga's reassurance wasn't quite what she expected it to be—but then again she never really expected it at all. Kouga _seemed_ to be jealous over Inuyasha for a while now. Whether it was over her, or her _program_ though… ' _Idiot._'

" So Ayame is up and running again?" Kouga nodded, reaching into a drawer of the desk and pulled out a small envelope.

" This should be enough to cover her cost. That hacking program worked real well, though we didn't have a lot of time to really check it out. Along with the money are all the stats she could pick up on this 'Hakudoushi'. Also there's a report in there about Entei." Kikyou snatched the envelope from him, frowning slightly.

" How'd you know about Entei?" Kouga blinked before grinning, giving a slight shrug.

" Benefits for working with the _enemy_."

* * *

" Dear god shut up!"

" You stupid dog _you_ shut up!"

" You can't call me that or—or tell me what to fucking do for that matter!"

" Says who!? And _STOP _cursing at me!"

" Me that's _fucking_ who! And what did I just say!?"

" Baka!"

" Bitch!"

" Inuyasha!"

" _OW!_" Apparently any happy and _warm_ feelings the two had upon meeting each other had exploded… into a full out fight as usual. Except this time, Kagome could physically fight back now, and she apparently intended to. Inuyasha yelped as Kagome latched onto the nearest ear and _refused_ to let go. Inuyasha _refused_ to _damage_ her, and left him with very little choice but to let her drag him over to the bed, practically throwing him off balance to land on the bed by his ear.

" What the _fuck_ was that for!?" He snarled and sat up as she released his ear, letting her hands rest on her hips as she _glared_ down at him. Man he was starting to wonder what kind of karma was biting him in the ass with this shit. Her glare darkened and she growled and started to reach for his ear again. Snarling at her once again, Inuyasha backed up on the bed until his back hit the wall, baring his teeth at her.

" I _swear_ if _you_ don't stop _swearing_ at _me_, one of those _ears_ are coming _off_." Kagome clipped out her words, clenching her fists on her hips. Somehow in her current mood, he didn't _doubt_ that she would make due on her word. Said ears suddenly flattened so far to his skull they actually hurt. Kagome reveled in the fact that she could now fight _back_ with Inuyasha with more than just words—even if that's all they still were. His ears were probably the _only_ things she wouldn't ever try and remove from his body. She didn't have the guts to threaten anything _else_ though.

" Well _you_ are the personal companion that _now_ belongs to _me_. If I'm going to let you fucking stay here, you can't threaten me! Much less _yell_ at me!" Kagome snorted and tugged at the thin spaghetti straps of her dress before she flopped down onto his bed, putting her back to his headboard and pulled her knees to her chest. Inuyasha watched her warily, almost afraid to open his mouth now that she _hadn't_ replied with anything. ' _You don't think she's actually… _serious_ do you?_' His ears twitched unconsciously and he watched her eyes draw up from simply gazing at him, to gazing at his ears—then she smiled and giggled.

" What are you laughing about wench?" She covered her mouth with one hand, shaking her head vigorously. At least Inuyasha had no doubts about _who_ she was now. It took the _entire_ walk up the stairs for him to realize Sesshoumaru hadn't even _had_ enough time with Kagome to replicate her personality. While he was sure there were _other_ ways to get that information… somehow he just knew it. This was _his_ Kagome. She radiated the same brightness with him that she had when she still 'lived' in his computer tower. For some reason he knew she was laughing at him, but it didn't stop the slight smile that started to tug at the ends of his lips.

" Your ears… I knew you were hanyou and I _knew_ you had dog ears but…" She leaned forward a little to let her chin rest on her knees. At least her laughing had subsided, but the smile she had hadn't left her face. " I imagined them but I didn't realize I was…" She trailed off, an odd look crossing her face before she shook her head and smiled at him again. His curiosity wanted to know how she originally imagined what he might have looked like, but questions that had been put off for the sake of arguing with her sprang from his mouth first.

" Kagome… what happened?" Inuyasha's serious tone took a noticeable turn in her mood. She shifted uncomfortably and she looked away from him to stare at the bedspread. ' _Where to start… am I even allowed to say? Sesshoumaru only said I couldn't tell him who I was and he… already _knows_ that._' Kagome sighed and closed her eyes, almost going completely limp trying to wonder where to start. For once Inuyasha seemed patient enough to let her think, she'd have to ask later on if he was feeling all right.

" Truthfully… I don't know really where to start." Oh she had an idea of where it started actually. Being so distracted and upset by the fact that Inuyasha thought of her as nothing more than data… she had been so depressed she hadn't even noticed Hakudoushi slipping into the computer. Somehow though, she couldn't bring herself to tell him that he had hurt her. Part of her reasoned it was because he _did_ think of her as a _thing_… after all he kept saying she was a personal companion and now _belonged_ to him. She could feel old depression rushing up in the middle of her and she did her best to ignore the familiar ache.

" Start at the fucking beginning of course!" Ah, so his patience did only go so far. She forced down a laugh that threatened to escape her and she smiled weakly, shaking her head a little. ' _It's not fair… how easily he can toy with my emotions._' And for the first time she actually wondered about that… why _did_ he have such an easy time screwing with her emotions—even if he didn't know it? ' _Like I don't have enough to worry about._'

" I don't know. Maybe when I was distracted by Sesshoumaru when he came to visit you…" A little white lie never hurt anyone right? " Some virus AI program slipped into your computer through the Internet. I thought your computer just couldn't handle me anymore, that's why I was feeling sick." Again… it didn't really hurt him if he didn't know, she wouldn't place guilt on him. " I only realized someone was in the computer with me right before it crashed."

" I don't get it…" She refrained from rolling her eyes. This was the part she didn't really want to tell him. After all if she stayed here with him, when _they_ finally found her he would be in danger because of her. Dragged into a problem he didn't deserve to be forced into. Kagome winced inwardly and sighed, letting her forehead drop to her knees, feeling her hair pool around her on both sides. She was very glad for his hearing at that moment, not being able to look him in the face without feeling guilt or pain.

" Someone is… after me. I don't know _why_ or for _what_ but they want me. Hakudoushi was the name of the AI… he tried to kill me. Sliced up my coding pretty badly. I was barely able to make it out through the Internet line myself before the computer crashed. I just remember…" ' _Best not tell him it hurt…_' " I don't really remember much after that. I woke up inside this body." Kagome winced at the growl Inuyasha released.

" So my brother somehow found you. Fuck I don't even want to _know_ how he did that." For a moment, Inuyasha could feel doubt boil back up inside of him. If she was injured so badly and Sesshoumaru found her… maybe it wasn't impossible for him to make a replica. Maybe _his_ Kagome… died. A small whine escaped the back of his throat, ears pressed flat to his head once again. " Are you… even the Kagome I knew? Or are you a copy?"

He suddenly knew that was the wrong thing to say to her, hell, he hadn't even meant to say it out loud. She stiffened sharply, but didn't move to lift her face from her knees. Kagome couldn't help but wonder why the question felt legitimate. After all she _really_ couldn't remember what happened once she had made it into the Internet. ' _My fucking god do I have nothing better to do than feel like this? Depressed, upset, and why in the bloody seven hells does it bother me so much when he thinks _I'm_ not real. That I'm not _me' Man she had already _gone_ over all of this. She _wasn't_ real, and because of that… did it really matter if she was just a copy of herself?

Kagome's body suddenly went limp again and Inuyasha bit his bottom lip so hard it bled. She reminded him of the sprite that sat on his computer for the last few days before she disappeared from his life. Miserable and upset… it took him a moment to realize what he had just actually _said_ that was bothering her. He didn't know to fix it with comforting words… he was never good at that shit, but he could…

" Did it hurt?" Kagome blinked and lifted her head a little to look at him. He was staring at her with an intensity that made her want to squirm. She couldn't quite decipher the emotions that were expressed in the gold eyes she had grown to love so quickly. Blinking again, she twitched her nose and looked away from him, back at the bed, but didn't hide her face again. She couldn't lie to him straight out when he asked her so directly…

" Yes." Inuyasha nodded as though in thought. He crossed his arms over his chest and gave a sharp snort that dared her to challenge his next statement.

" Then you're _my_ Kagome alright." The complete confidence in his statement made her shiver.

" How do you figure that?"

" Because if you were a copy, it wouldn't have hurt. You would have _remembered_ it, but it wouldn't have _hurt_." He gave another nod and glared at the wall across from him. Kagome blinked before tilting her head. When she had woken up in this 'body', she remembered her coding was still torn and nearly ripped to shreds… it had _hurt_. For some reason that made her feel all the more better, the simple fact he believed it was her—and called her _his_.

Smiling softly, Kagome shifted herself until she was sitting next to him against the wall. Inuyasha made no move to put distance between them, so she let her head fall onto his shoulder. Kagome didn't keep track of how long they sat there like that, simply enjoying the silence of each other's company once again.

" So… we don't know _who _the fuck is coming after you. _Why_ my bastard brother saved you. _What_ Kikyou was thinking when she sent the disk to me… I hate being stuck in the middle without any information. We really gotta do something about this shit." Kagome blinked and looked up at him without really moving her head from his shoulder.

" We?" She inwardly groaned, remembering how she was dragging him down into these problems over hers.

" Yes we! I couldn't do anything to help you before. You nearly _died_…" His voice trailed off quietly, and his ears drooped. Finally giving into her urge, she reached up with one hand and let it fall onto his ear. He stiffened under the contact, but didn't shove her hand away. She massaged the adorable appendage as Inuyasha let out a deep breath. " I'm not going to let it happen again. I promise I'll protect you Kagome."

" I'm sorry… I don't mean to drag you into my problems." Kagome let her hand drop back down to her side, pushing herself up so she was no longer leaning on his shoulder. Inuyasha grunted and shook his head.

" You didn't. If anything, Kikyou started this whole thing. But regardless of who started what—we've already stuck it out together this long. I'm not backing down _now_." He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye. Kagome leaned her head back against the wall, eyes closed with a small smile across her lips. She nodded before opening her eyes to look at him.

" Whatever you say… _dog-boy_."

" Oi! We are _not_ starting this fucking shit again wench!"

" What'd I say about swearing!?"

" Stay away from my ears you crazy woman!"

* * *

_A/n: Thanks for all the reviews!_


	9. False Memories

**Gravity of Love**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song - Gravity of Love by Enigma. Also thank you to Havoc-kun for beta reading for me.**

_False Memories_

" _Mama I'm not so sure about this…" Kikyou sighed and glanced at her mother. Next to her Kagome rolled her eyes and leaned back in her chair, preparing to watch her mother and sister go at it again._

" _Kikyou you've never had any trouble at this school district. Every year you attend with demons and nothing bad comes of it, why are you trying so hard to get _out_ of it?" Kagome bit her tongue, knowing she full well couldn't get in the middle of this one even though she knew the answer to this one. It was always the same…_

" _Because they're all disgusting you know that! Besides there is this one hanyou that just keeps…"_

--

" You know I noticed you happen to be swearing a lot more than usual…" Kagome grumbled as she leaned over Inuyasha's desk, examining the math problem that currently had him stumped. ' _Man this is not exactly what I pictured when I thought of wandering the outside world._' She sighed and rubbed her fingers to her temples, wishing she could have twitched like her sprite used to.

" It's been a damn fucking hard week. Leave me alone!" Inuyasha snapped and Kagome just rolled her eyes. A hard week indeed… if he weren't snapping at her to leave him alone, he wouldn't leave _her_ alone. He was rather surprised when his mother didn't ask too many questions about the new robot. She thought it was _kind_ of his older brother to finally start to show that he cared. And all Inuyasha could do to reply to _that_ was 'keh!'

" Fine, fine you do it yourself." She grumbled again and stalked away from him. Inuyasha winced and reached out to grab her wrist but Kagome already _knew_ this routine. She turned and glared at him sharply, pointing a finger at him. " Don't even think about it. You do it yourself if you're going to snap at me got it?" And she turned and stormed right out of the room. Inuyasha sighed and felt his ears droop down slightly as he turned back to his math book.

He wasn't quite sure what was wrong with him actually. Having Kagome so _physically_ close set him off, but not in a bad way, or maybe it was in a way. He had to keep reminding himself that her body wasn't real, despite the heat it let off. That wanting to _hold_ her for some reason—whatever reason—was wrong to both her and Kikyou. Kagome seemed to notice after that day on his bed, he refrained from touching her, but she never said anything about it.

They were always fighting, doing homework, or not even being in the same room by the time this week's end had come about. His family didn't seem to mind Kagome hanging around them too much. He hadn't mentioned to Sango or Miroku that his new robot used to be the AI in his computer—though he was quite sure Sango had figured it out. Which meant Miroku probably knew about it too. Kagome and Sango seemed to spend a lot of time talking with each other. She rather liked his new personal companion, and after one particular nasty fight, he _almost_ considered handing her over to his sister, but for some reason it felt like betrayal to him.

Sighing roughly, Inuyasha dropped his head down on top of his math book. ' _She's upset with me, I just know it… man this means I'm going to have to _apologize _doesn't it?_' Inuyasha groaned and forced his ears to his skull. He hated doing that… especially with Kagome. She always got this weird look in her eyes, like she wanted to cry, but never did. But the look alone pretty much did him in. That and the look she had adopted when she looked at him the last few days. She was _hiding_ something from him… but he couldn't figure out what.

* * *

" I take it my brother's being a complete ass again huh?" Sango mumbled over her sandwich as Kagome stormed into the kitchen, looking like she was ready to tear something apart, or some_one_ anyways. Sighing, Kagome flopped into the chair next to Sango and just shook her head.

" Of course. I mean if he's not avoiding me completely, he's having me help him with his homework or snapping my head off. How do you _put_ up with this day in and day out?" Kagome snarled and crossed her arms over her chest, closing her eyes to try and block out any mental image she might have of ripping off Inuyasha's ears. While that image faded, she still could still see him in the mind's eye. ' _Everywhere… that baka dog-boy._'

" I think it's gotta do with Kikyou. The entire week you were gone, he tried to call her but could never hold up even when she picked up the phone." Kagome frowned a little at the mention of Kikyou. As far as she could tell from what little information she could gather about this girl, Kikyou was the one who created her. Sango had shown her images of Kikyou and Inuyasha together in high school before Kikyou had moved. They had looked so happy together… but that couldn't be right could it? Kikyou always said she hated…

' _Kami I am _not_ jealous_.' That really didn't convince herself, so she tried again. ' _I am _not_ jealous of the utter beauty who holds the heart of the arrogant, crude, selfish, rude, handsome, god-like hanyou—shit!_' Kagome groaned and let her head fall onto the table as Sango giggled lightly at her. The girl was smart; Kagome hadn't even been around for two whole days before Sango had figured out that she was the AI that had 'possessed' Inuyasha's computer.

" Yeah that's generally the reaction he gets out of everyone." Kagome picked a look at Sango over her arms that were flailed out in front of her on the table, noticing that Sango was giving her a rather soft look in her eyes. Lifting her head a little, Kagome blinked at Sango. ' _I know that look…_'

" You really are a rather special AI aren't you?" Kagome laughed slightly and rolled her shoulders a little with a shrug.

" I guess." Sango frowned a little at the cut short answer. Shifting in her seat a little, Sango popped the last of her sandwich into her mouth and put her hand on Kagome's shoulder.

" You still having those… _dreams_?" Kagome flinched and let her head fall back to the table with a snort. Three days into being back _home_ with Inuyasha, every time she went into her suspended animation mode, she 'dreamed'. At least that was the best way to explain what she _thought_ was happening. And now it happened whenever she dazed off too. Truthfully, she had no idea what it was. Damage from Hakudoushi, the amount of stress put on her emotion stimulator, or maybe it was just the new body. Hell it could be all of thee above for all she knew.

" I… they don't just feel like dreams. More like… memories. I can _remember_ how things tasted, or how specific things felt against my skin. Things I know I haven't felt before, much less even done in my short lifespan so far. I think… Hakudoushi infected me with something." Sango frowned a little more, and moved her hand from Kagome's shoulder to rub her back.

" If he did… do you think you're in danger?" Kagome closed her eyes and shrugged against the table. She had no idea how to answer that. She couldn't, she didn't even know what was wrong with her. Part of her was starting to wonder when Hakudoushi sliced her up, if he didn't try to implant her with something…memories or data that perhaps was supposed to drive her somewhere if she got away. But so far she didn't _see_ much of anything—except Kikyou and Inuyasha, through 'her' eyes. Of course, she didn't tell Sango what the _dreams_ were about. For some reason she didn't want to know if they might be real.

* * *

" Man I don't see why we get stuck playing 'tag'." Bankotsu grumbled as he and Jakotsu trekked through the forest just on the outside of Tokyo. Rumors had been flying around the last few days from humans that they had spotted a rather _large_ horse that appeared to be on fire stalking the mountains. Sesshoumaru insisted that they go out immeditatlly and find the youkai horse before he did any permanent damage to someone.

" Because we are the most trusted and loyal men to Sesshoumaru…after that little toad imp guy that is." Jakotsu giggled before scratching his nose. " But he's not human so… yeah we're the most trusted and loyal _men_." Bankotsu chuckled as he kneeled down to inspect a huge hoof print embedded in the ground. ' _Yup he's been this way alright._'

" Yes but that's my point. _Men_. We can't take on such a large youkai horse and expect to live to tell about it. They say he's faster than the eye can see, even maybe for Sesshoumaru. To make matters worse, he's really strong on top of it. We can't expect to catch him!" Bankotsu whined and shoved himself to his feet. Entei hadn't gone far by the looks of it. Instead of replying, Jakotsu took the lead, following the tracks on the ground through the dense—and slightly burned—underbrush.

They were right, not long after they found the prints in the ground; they came upon a very small clearing. Flowers covered the entire area; a small stream trickled through the entire middle of the meadow. It almost looked like a small piece of heaven, had it not been for the _sleeping_ youkai horse at the far end of it.

Before they could even step any closer, Entei's ears jumped to attention and the horse lifted his head. Both men gulped as the youkai stood, regarding them with such fierce red eyes, it was no wonder the horse was on fire. Entei moved to walk towards them, before suddenly disappearing from sight all together. Bankotsu felt his jaw drop as Jakotsu let out a squeak and practically threw himself behind Bankotsu.

" Where'd he go? Eek!" Jakotsu had spotted him before Bankotsu did. Moments later Entei stood face to face with Bankotsu, snorting so hard in his face that his braid whipped around his back. Gulping deeply, Bankotsu slowly leaned back to elbow Jakotsu to speak to the youkai who appeared _very_ pissed about his nap being interrupted.

" Entei… we bring word of—of your master."

* * *

" _Sister you don't find him cute in the least? Really?" Kagome shifted her position next her sister, who simply looked down at her as though she were suddenly disgusted by something._

" _Don't be silly Kaggie, he's a half demon." Kikyou chided gently as though she was telling her something she _didn't_ already know._

" _I know that! But look at his ears, they're just so adorable!" Kikyou sighed and tugged her sister's hand to get her to stop in her tracks, kneeling before her she let her fingers run through Kagome's hair._

" _Kaggie you are to _never_ speak to him. You understand me? He's dangerous." Kagome frowned at her sister a little. She was only two years younger than Kikyou; it wasn't like she was _stupid_ or something._

" _Just because he's a hanyou that makes him dangerous? Don't be silly yourself Kikyou…"_

--

" Wench are you even _listening_ to me?" Kagome snapped out of her daze to look up that the hanyou hovering over her. Kagome gave him a weak smile before shaking her head a little. Inuyasha looked like he had to hold back a sudden burst of outrage over the simple fact she wasn't paying _any_ attention to him. Putting the book down on the desk next to his bed that she had been pretending to read while he did his homework, Kagome shot him a straightforward look.

" What is it Inuyasha?" He opened his mouth to say something, before instantly snapped it shut and flopped down on the bed beside her. He sighed and leaned his head back against the headboard with his eyes closed.

" What's bugging you wench? You haven't even called me dog-boy today." Kagome blinked at him and then frowned, leaning her own head back against the headboard. " Don't even think about telling me it's nothing. I know you better than that, even _if_ I've only known you for a short time." Kagome couldn't help but snort and giggle at that.

" Please we've spent more time together than most people spend in entire relationships. Not like we exactly get a _choice_ about that but… still." She shook her head and tilted her head so she could watch him. Kagome nearly fell over at the odd look on his face.

" We get a choice, it's just easier to say we don't." Inuyasha mumbled and pushed himself off the bed. Kagome frowned a little before crossing her arms over her chest and turned her head to stare out the window.

" _You_ get a choice Inuyasha. For me… it's always been you, programmed right down into my core." Kagome flinched, realizing just _how_ that sounded and glanced at him. As she predicted he was standing with his back to her, stiff as a board. She couldn't see his ears, as his head seemed to be hanging. After a moment, Kagome shook her head and stood up.

" But, I must say, I don't think there are many who could put up with me, much less _keep_ up with me." Kagome smirked slightly as Inuyasha let out a growl and turned to face her. She smiled brightly at him and grabbed his hand, dragging him back down onto the bed next to her. " I don't mind being _with_ you Inuyasha." She hoped she stressed the word right so he'd get the hidden meaning. He just grumbled and crossed his arms. ' _Dense baka!_'

" Then why did you just—?" Kagome growled herself and flicked him in the nose. He stared at her in disbelief before she started to laugh, shaking her head a little.

" Just because I said I didn't _get_ a choice, doesn't mean that I would _change_ it." She shifted so her back was up against the backboard again, simply watching Inuyasha slouch forward slightly. ' _Maybe this whole thing with Kikyou really is starting to drag him down…_' " Inuyasha don't worry about me. I'm still kinda repairing things from Hakudoushi."

It wasn't a lie really; Hakudoushi had really screwed her up. Despite that though, she _knew_ she wasn't fooling him, especially by the look on his face. But he'd let her off for now, for a day or so… she could think of a better excuse until then.

* * *

" _He'll never notice you… you know that right? Not with his eyes set on Kikyou." Yuka whispered into her ear. Kagome sighed and rolled her eyes, shooting a glare at the girl before turning her attention back to the inu eared boy staring at her sister on the other side of the field._

" _Maybe not. But he did help me out that one day… in the storm. Just cause he doesn't remember…" Eri giggled behind her and reached out to pinch Kagome on the neck. " Ow!"_

" _Girl you were half delirious with fever from walking in the rain. You probably imagined him…since he obviously doesn't remember his 'heroic' day." Kagome grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest before rolling her eyes._

" _Whatever."_

--

Kagome groaned softly as she pushed herself up off the wall. ' _No such thing as a good nights _sleep.' Kagome sighed and pushed herself to stand up. The first thing she noticed was, it was rather late at night—maybe two am. Second thing was, Inuyasha wasn't in bed. ' _Huh, how odd._' Kagome glanced around the room, she spotted that his bedroom door was cracked open slightly.

Kagome had only made it half way down the stairs, silently thankful for the night vision she apparently had, when she heard Inuyasha's hushed voice coming from the kitchen. Blinking, she slinked along the wall slowly, trying to ensure that his enhanced hearing didn't pick up on her.

"… No it's fine. I'm sorry…" Kagome nearly fell over right there. For Inuyasha to say 'sorry' so easily and naturally, maybe he himself was half asleep. " Sango did it actually, I let her borrow my computer…" Kagome suddenly felt like she was listening in on something she shouldn't be.

" Kikyou seriously I'd never do that… well of course I've got her. Well you did send her to me for a reason." He hissed out the last part as though it was some big secret. ' _Why am I not surprised? So… Kikyou huh?_' Nibbling on her bottom lip, Kagome tried to inch her way back up the stairs, but found her body wouldn't move.

" Attached? Kikyou did you hit your head on something? That's just wrong on so many levels!" He snapped and Kagome found for the first time, it didn't really hurt. She had heard him say it so many times now in several different ways, and his distance from her lately made it seem… bearable? Or maybe it was the _memories_ that had started to fill her head—the ones of her watching Inuyasha doing what he did best, drooling over Kikyou. Sighing softly, she forgot she was supposed to be quiet. " Kikyou… hang on sec." ' _Oops… ugh I can do this. Besides I _did_ promise him… didn't I?_'

" Inu what are you doing up this late?" Kagome quickly rounded the corner into the kitchen before he could spot her and accuse her of listening in. ' _I caught him off guard good._' Inuyasha couldn't seem to get his voice to work as he gapped like a fish. Instead of trying to get him to open up to her like she might have done before, she just continued on past him and towards the back door in the kitchen.

" Where are _you_ going?" Inuyasha growled out, forgetting at the moment he actually _had_ Kikyou on hold. Kagome glanced at him over her shoulder and he suddenly felt very cold. ' _What's up with her?' _She shrugged and kept up towards the back door.

" Just out in the back. The stars are pretty tonight and since I don't feel the cold…" She simply let her sentence trail off as she scurried out the back door before he could ask any more questions. Inuyasha felt his ears droop once again for what felt like the millionth time that day… mostly because of her. Flinching slightly, Inuyasha reached for the phone.

" Inuyasha… was that her?" Sighing roughly, he leaned up against the wall and let his eyes lock on the door before him.

" Yeah. Listen I should go… I have school." Kikyou was silent for a moment, and he briefly wondered if she had even heard him.

" Right, I'm sorry. Take care of yourself okay? Be careful." She didn't give him a chance to say anything else. The resounding click on the other end confirmed what he thought all along… even if he _wasn't_ the one who loaded up the disc; Kikyou had put _him_ in the doghouse.

--

" _I miss you." He frowned slightly as he cut her rant off. Kagome turned towards him slightly before shaking her head. Approaching him slowly, she kneeled down in front of him, to look up at his eyes. Her eyes held sadness in them he couldn't seem to understand, but they also held determination._

" _I'll bring Kikyou back to you. I promise." She reached up and let her hand rest on his cheek so softly, as though he himself might disappear if she applied too much pressure. Inuyasha furrowed his brow as he stared at her. She smiled slightly at him._

" _No longer will you have forbidden dreams of the one you love. It's the least I can do for you… as I cannot do anything of _real_ value for you."_

--

Kagome sighed and shook her head, letting her head fall from the stars to stare at the grass before her. ' _Why'd I have to go and make such a promise? How the hell am I going to get Kikyou _back_ to him?_'

* * *

A/n: Sorry this chapter took so long. More gutting ya know? Please review for me! 


	10. Bigger Than Me

**Gravity Of Love**

**Disclaimer – **I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. I borrow them from Rumiko Takahashi. Story Plotline inspired by Garret Jax's Hanyou.EXE. Song - Gravity of Love by Enigma. Also thank you to Havoc-kun for beta reading for me.

_Bigger Than Me_

" Did you hear about it?" Inuyasha blinked and looked up from his history homework at the girl stretched out on the floor.

" Hear what and why is it important enough to interrupt me?"

" Another one that raided the supposed tomb of Midoriko died." Kagome lifted herself up onto her elbows ignoring the obvious jab in his annoyance. " Died by fire like the rest of them." Inuyasha's ears twitched slightly as he put his pencil down.

" You talking about the fire youkai they released when they opened it? Yeah, he's been missing for years, but suddenly he's taking fucking revenge or something." Kagome stood up and flopped back onto his bed with a rough sigh.

" Myth says that he willingly sealed himself in the tomb with her to protect her even in death. When they opened it, over half of the original expedition crew died in a horrific fire. Didn't people just say it was just a big rumor because they didn't really want to say what caused the fire?" Inuyasha snorted slightly and shrugged.

" What's the big deal about it wench? Rumor, myth or not, why do you care so much?" Inuyasha tossed his book off to the side and he reached out to pull her up next to him. Kagome didn't fight him off, adjusting herself on the headboard with a sigh.

" It feels… familiar that's all. I keep thinking I'm hearing things echoing deep inside. I thought at first it had to do with the damage Hakudoushi did, but all of that has been long fixed. Someone is… talking to me. But it's not really talking. I can't understand it." Kagome closed her eyes and rubbed at her temples.

" You think it's possible he infected you with something?" Inuyasha shifted almost nervously next to her. She had been acting kind of weird since that night she had pretty much caught him on the phone with Kikyou, but she hadn't said anything before. Kagome shrugged slightly.

" I've got some major firewalls. It's why I survived in the first place, but this… it isn't eating at me. It's almost like—it's trying to calm me. Not that I'm upset or anything, but someone else is watching me. I don't know if that's good or bad, or even if it's physically or just mentally. Can I even say that… mentally?" Kagome twitched her nose rather cutely.

" Under most normal circumstances I'd say no, but when it comes to you—well fuck let's face it wench. You damn well aren't normal. Doesn't matter what terms you put it in." He crossed his arms with a scowl, glaring at the bedspread in front of them. " But as long as it's not feeling like it's threatening you, I wouldn't worry too much about it."

" I guess. Still… I have a feeling something is going to go very wrong soon." Inuyasha frowned and grabbed her hand, intertwining their fingers together. Kagome glanced down at their hands before looking up at his amazing golden eyes. '_Eh stop being to damn sexy…_'

" Together right Kagome?" She gave a faint smile, but nodded without hesitation. Carefully she leaned over and let her head rest on his shoulder. '_Together Inuyasha.We'll be all right._'

* * *

" Inuyasha doesn't have any idea we're doing this does he?" Sango squirmed in her chair as she leaned over Falx's back, Miroku leaning over the other shoulder looking just as guilty, yet determined.

" No. But I'm determined to trace this. Whoever came after her the first time, is going to do it again, and that means Inuyasha is going to be right in the middle of it—knowing him it'd be on purpose too." Falx grumbled as he flipped through the logs he had been able to save off of Inuyasha's computer.

" I didn't know you could trace things like that… is that even smart? I swear if you blow up my computer Falx…" Miroku growled, doing a fine impression of his best friend. Falx just waved him off over his shoulder.

" Kagome said it wasn't a virus but an AI. So I should be able to find remnants of it's coding, like I was able to with Kagome."

" I thought you couldn't find Kagome the first time." Sango stepped away from the screen to drop herself on the couch behind her. It wasn't as though she could understand anything on the computer screen anyways…

" That's because I thought Kagome was a virus. I didn't know what I was looking for then. I got to study the effects of Kagome on Inuyasha's computer though, so even if this program is a little different I should be able to find _something_." Miroku grimaced slightly and joined Sango on the couch, though surprisingly enough—just out of touching distance. Sango raised her brow at him, but Miroku refused to look at her.

Miroku himself was still rather peeved at Sango for agreeing to do this behind Inuyasha's back. They didn't want Kagome getting all upset at the reminder that she had nearly been killed—deleted whatever. Inuyasha himself well… if they found something Inuyasha would undoubtedly go _berserk_ and try and go after this person. Miroku well knew that Kagome was possibly the best thing to happen to him. He was happier, sulked less—hell even spoke less about Kikyou and didn't seem to notice either.

Of course Miroku wasn't blind either. Even with all their fights, Inuyasha was so much _softer_ with Kagome than he was even with Sango. Miroku was rather positive his best friend was falling in love. He grimaced slightly—Inuyasha didn't even realize it yet. That was going to be one interesting talk. Either way, despite Inuyasha's reaction… he really should be here for this. He was so protective of Kagome; Miroku couldn't believe he let Sango talk him into not telling him.

" I found it…" Falx's voice pulled him out of his musing. Both he and Sango scrambled to the computer screen to still see nothing but what Inuyasha called 'alien text'

" I don't see it…" Sango breathed, tilting her head a little. Falx used the mouse to outline a single line of coding.

" It's not a person, but it is a company. Never heard of it though." Falx sighed and leaned back in his chair.

" I have." Miroku sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. " It's the company Kikyou works for."

" Then… the person who wants Kagome—is the reason Kikyou sent her to Inuyasha in the first place." Sango backed up from both the boys, her mouth opening and closing though she couldn't seem to get anything else out.

" If they know where Kagome _was_, they're gonna clean up the rest of this mess—whether she's alive or not. You don't send out that kind of technology without wanting to erase all traces of it." Falx turned his chair to face both of them. " The question is just how _close_ are they to 'cleaning it up'."

* * *

" Man that was so not my idea of how to spend the day." Bankotsu grumbled, not even bothering to knock on the door to the office as he and Jakotsu entered the room. Sesshoumaru was seated behind the desk, while his secretary stood behind him rubbing his shoulders.

" Bad day my lord?" Jakotsu was always very much the suck up. Both men took a seat on the opposite side of the desk with a sigh. Bankotsu looked like he had been run through the mud, and Jakotsu looked like he had been playing with fire—and lost very badly.

" Entei did not kill you. I assume he 'agreed' then?" Sesshoumaru sounded even more stoic then ever, but his face twitched now and then when the girl behind him touched a nerve or stiff muscle in his neck.

" I… guess. He listened at least. Is everything ready then? _She_ called earlier and told us the plan. We even got all the letters typed up for you know who." Bankotsu held up a folder. Sesshoumaru gave a single nod.

" It is left up to Entei then. She will need the excuse. Give him the folder. Kouga said he has got everything set up on his end. We do not have much time left." Sesshoumaru waved the two off, leaning back into his secretary's hands once the door shut.

" Sesshoumaru are you alright?" The girl leaned over his shoulder a little, letting her chin rest at the base of his neck. He could almost feel the slight twitches of a smile on his face. The damn woman always did just get under his skin.

" I am fine. Rin you may return to your duties now." She smiled and gave his neck one last firm push before gathering her reports she had put down earlier to attend to him.

" If you need anything else just ring me." She giggled and hurried out of the room. Sesshoumaru raised his brow slightly almost curiously at his secretary of one year. '_I think I just might_.'

--

Bankotsu watched as his partner broke off from him to head off to his desk while he himself entered his own office. Suddenly trekking out after a very demonic fire horse in the middle of the forest was looking appealing to repeat. He didn't want to do this, but he _knew_ he didn't get a choice. Anger welled up in the middle of his chest.

" There you are. Is Sesshoumaru's secret project ready to be faxed?" Renkotsu leaned against the doorway to his office. Looking down at the folder in his hands, Bankotsu let out a low growl before shaking it off. He smiled up at Renkotsu before holding out the folder to him.

" Fax away Renkotsu. And make sure _no one_ gets into these files okay?" Bankotsu fixed him with a glare as he took the folder with a nod. He knew better. They had known for months… that Renkotsu was the informant to Naraku—he had just refused to believe it.

* * *

" Why did you insist on dragging that rusty sword with us?"

" Why did you insist I come with you _this_ time?" Inuyasha let out a low growl that was meant to be a warning, but Kagome couldn't help but laugh and roll her eyes.

" Fine, fine. Your brother insists I give it to you. But I know you better than that; you'd never take it. So I do the next best thing…" Kagome refused to look at Inuyasha, very well knowing the look that'd be on his face. '_He thinks I've betrayed him because I trust his brother… sort of._' " Don't look at me like that Inuyasha. You may hate him but I _do_ owe him you know."

" Owe him shit… he didn't save you for the good of it. He saved you to torture me." Inuyasha grumped as he led her up the hill through the trees. He didn't notice Kagome stopping behind him, one hand resting on her hip while the other tightened on the sword in her hands.

" Are you trying to tell me I'm some sort of torture tool Inuyasha? Something he gave you to annoy the living hell out of you?" Inuyasha groaned and glanced back over his shoulder at her. '_Sometimes I wonder…. Keh! You're gone I go nuts, you're here I go nuts. _He_ wins either way_.'

" Don't be stupid wench. If that was the case it'd be far to easy to get _rid_ of you." He snorted and motioned her to continue following. He wasn't sure why, but he felt he had to do this. He had never even brought Kikyou here—she wasn't much for nature, but for some reason he felt Kagome might appreciate it even more than he did.

Kagome grumbled behind him, looking for a moment like she seriously might wack him with the sword upside his head, but verily decided against it. She was rather curious as to where he was taking her. Normally when Inuyasha disappeared he did so alone. He had practically dragged her off his bed when this 'idea' suddenly struck him. Kagome sighed and trudged along after him.

After catching him on the phone with Kikyou, he seemed very… attentive towards her. He had joined her not even five minutes after she had gone outside, sat in the grass with her most of the night in silence until it was time for him to get to school. Kagome thought she might explode by that point… for some reason it made her rather happy that he cared enough.

So now after he had _carried_ her out of Tokyo, they were walking up hill through a forest. Inuyasha refused to slow down, and every time she asked why, he simply replied with 'We'll be late'. Like _that_ was really an answer. You couldn't be 'late' in the middle of a damnable forest. She thanked the stars for once though that she didn't really have to worry about fatigue, though she'd probably have to sit in sleep mode for a little longer than usual to make up this energy use.

" Inuyasha just how far are we going to go?" Kagome twitched her nose as she sped up so she could walk next to him instead of behind him. It would be easier to hit him with the sword if he decided to get cocky she decided.

" We're already here." Inuyasha came to a stop, leaving Kagome to take a few steps before him. It merely took her a moment to recognize just where she was. She blinked several times before lifting her face to the sky in the clearing. The sun was setting so far off in the distance, spreading pinks, oranges, and blues across the sky. The colors seemed to bounce off the clouds, trees, and even the small set of swings in the clearing.

Kagome tried to get her mouth to work, coming closer towards the edge of the clearing… the cliff. She could see most of city out below them. '_Wow I didn't realize just how _far_ he carried me_.' The sun's coloring made the city look almost gold. Kagome backed up a little to sit in a swing, the same one she had been sitting in while she preoccupied Inuyasha's dream.

" It's… amazing." Dragging her eyes off scene before her, she let them rest on Inuyasha. '_Damn like he wasn't good looking enough before_.' The sun didn't just color the scenery; it splashed Inuyasha with color too. Well be damned if he didn't look like a _god_ standing before her. She could see his muscles all outlined underneath his black shirt with matching black jeans. His eyes were set on her, the lighting making his eyes shimmer. His ears twitched now and then, but he was completely focused on her. " I… its gorgeous Inuyasha."

Smirking slightly, Inuyasha simply nodded. He was only slightly disappointed that he couldn't smell her reaction as much as he could see it. He was right; Kagome had the _heart_ to appreciate such a scene. Kagome looked absolutely beautiful staring at the scene before her. The breeze slightly playing with her hair, tugging it in random directions while her bright eyes just took in all she could.

He didn't expect to get a thank you out of her yet… she could barely speak, much less speak coherently. Taking up a spot on the swings next to her, he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Maybe it was because Kagome wasn't born—wasn't originally meant to be so real. Maybe that was why she enjoyed even some of the simpler things that came with life.

It took most of his power to stay in his seat however when Kagome looked over at him and gave him the first _real_ smile in days. It didn't matter what anyone had said so far, he believed she was really happy. She really _felt_ it. And that suddenly made it hard to breath for him. Such a thing only used to happen for Kikyou, and not even to the point where he couldn't move.

Kagome felt a blush rush up on her cheeks as he stared at her. The longer he stared the softer his eyes seemed to become. She had to force herself to stop staring at him to look back at the setting sun. If he kept this up, she'd want to jump him. If she had the capability to be aroused, she would have been. Didn't stop her however from feeling like she had a heart for the first time.

" Thank you…" She finally forced out, but it came out so softly she wasn't sure if he heard her. Inuyasha reached out and grabbed her hand in his, examining it because he knew if he looked up at her, he'd want to kiss her.

" No problem." Kagome almost laughed and rolled her eyes, looking back at him. That was the best 'your welcome' she was going to get huh?

Inuyasha wasn't smirking, or grinning at her. He was smiling and Kagome blushed even more, looking at their joined hands as well. The feeling of content was the first either of them had felt for such a long time. Though maybe—it was more than that… " But if you think this is something, I really should drag your ass back out here on a full moon wench." Kagome couldn't help it. She laughed this time, gripping his hand more tightly.

" I can't wait."

* * *

**A/n:** Sorry for taking so long with this chapter. My plot bunnies got lost… and then deleted. As Inuyasha would say… KEH! Since I got a fresh start and for all of you waiting so long, I decided to add the extra fluff for you instead of the action I was going to do. The plot really starts to shake up starting next chapter. Pray the plot bunnies stay in their cage this time! Oh and suggestive song listening for this chapter's fluff. Imogen Heap – Can't Take It In. 


End file.
